Whatever It Takes
by Fille des Fleurs
Summary: Ria had always been close to the Turks; they had been her bodyguards from a young age. The daughter of two Shinra execs and betrothed to Rufus Shinra, her future had already been set. A series of unfortunate events leads Ria astray from Shinra, though her loyalty (and love) never left. Rufus/OC/Reno/Tseng.
1. Whatever It Takes

**Greetings, all! My years of hiatus are over and I bring to you my latest works, a collection of one-shots featuring my OC. I will publish them as they come to me, so there won't really be a chronological order, and the format and timeline is meant to be confusing. I hope y'all enjoy getting to know my character and her life and enjoy the ride!**

* * *

"Reno?"

"Hmm?"

Silence. The rustle of fabric in the breeze. Wind howling through the trees and grass.

"What is it?"

Another gust of wind. The metal of the helicopter nearby creaking. The blades beginning to rotate.

"Thank you."

Grass crunching. Blue eyes staring intently at an unmoving profile. Long black hair whipping in the wind.

"For what?"

Confusion. Teal eyes glancing sidelong at red bangs. Apprehension.

"You know what."

"I don't. Or I wouldn't have asked."

An elephant in the room neither would acknowledge.

A sigh, "Ria, talk to me."

Twiddling hands. A nervous gesture. Anxiety.

"Do you remember when you came to visit me in Edge a couple years ago?"

A pensive expression. Red facial tattoos scrunched in thought. A nod.

"What about it?"

"You made a promise. Do you remember it?"

No hesitation, "Of course."

A petite body laying down on the grass. A suit-clad arm sliding behind her head. Black waves splayed on a blue shoulder.

"That's what I'm thanking you for."

A teasing tone, "A pinky promise?"

Narrowed teal eyes. The hint of a smile. Two bodies side by side, lightly touching.

"For keeping your promise."

A playful grin. A calloused hand pulling the petite body closer. The top layer of black waves being tousled.

"You don't have to thank me for that."

"I want to."

"Why?"

A shrug. Teal eyes avoiding blue. Red lines become the focus.

"Just felt right in the moment."

Companionable silence. Black hair tangled in red. The breeze intensifies.

An unnaturally tender gaze from blue eyes, "I take pinky promises very seriously."

"I'm glad."

A smile as bright as the sun shining that day. Deep red lipstick smudged on teeth. Blue eyes take notice.

"Ria."

Teal eyes close. She basks in the sunlight. Energy is gained from the sun's rays.

"Hmm?"

A shifting of the larger, leaner body. Red bangs brush across a makeup-clad face. Blue eyes observe studiously.

"You've got lipstick on your teeth again."

Teal eyes shoot open. Cheeks turn pinker than the blush covering them. A finger brushing front teeth.

"Better?"

Blue meets teal. His gaze lowers. A sheepish smile.

"You missed some."

Exasperation. Disbelief shows in the teal eyes. A red ponytail whips over a shoulder as he leans forward.

"Let me help you get the rest off."

Teal eyes narrow. Her gaze lowers. The breeze blows again.

"You're going to make a mess."

A devilish smirk. Carefree energy surrounds him. A smile outlined by red lips.

"I don't care."

"Clearly."

Words diminish. The distance closes between them. The sunlight and breeze join in harmony that day.

* * *

The bar was full that evening. Voices carried and bounced vibrantly off the walls. Dim lighting broke through the windows, giving a sheen to the décor and its occupants. One occupant, the bartender, basked in the outdoor lighting penetrating the nearest window. Shoulder length black curls glimmered as they moved behind the bar in harmony with a loose black crop top, swishing with every turn. A wet palm was wiped on jeans, encountering rips in the medium washed denim along their journey to dryness.

The door opened, though the bartender did not pay attention to the patrons leaving or entering the bar; she was focused on the men in her immediate vicinity, approaching the corner of the bar. Teal eyes widened as they took note of the dark blue suits that she had not seen since she was last at Healin Lodge, and had not seen for over a year and a half before that. She glanced down the bar, hoping a customer would offer an escape, though she was forced to return her attention to the two newcomers when one of them spoke up with overt enthusiasm.

"Hey there, beautiful. Mind if we grab some drinks?"

She began to chew on her lower lip, catching a taste of the dark purple lipstick she was wearing. Fiery red hair and a friendly smile taunted her from across the counter. She glanced at his companion, whose face was impassive, as was typical of him.

She forced a smile, "The usual?"

A boyish grin was received in response, "You know us so well."

The two men took the last two empty seats and the bartender turned away from them with urgency. She felt ridiculously uncomfortable, and it read in her body language. She took a deep breath, composed herself, and returned to the men, beers in hand. The edge of her shirt dusted the top of the counter as she set the drinks down and slid them across the counter. She pulled lightly on the cotton fabric, knowing that it wouldn't cover her exposed midriff, but hoping to hide regardless.

The last time she had seen the two men had not ended on the best of terms. Their boss, a childhood friend of hers, had attempted to sway her opinions and insulted her in the process. Harsh words had been exchanged between them, and she ended up uncharacteristically berating him and his employees. She stormed out afterwards and was emotional for some time. She had been staying with a couple of former comrades ever since, and felt guilty for her behavior. Given the current health of her once closest friend, she felt the need to apologize, though could not set her pride aside enough to do so.

Now here were the other two men she had insulted, and she was uncomfortable. She was embarrassed and ashamed of allowing her emotions to get the best of her and for allowing the situation to escalate and include the two of them, who had not done her wrong. Judging by their current body language and the fact that they were here, she assumed that there were no hard feelings. These men were masters of keeping their thoughts and emotions on a leash, however, and she was unnaturally unsettled by their presence after their last encounter.

She attempted to leave, though the calling of her name stopped her in her tracks.

"Ria."

It was said calmly, and Ria felt less at ease than she had a moment before, "Yes?"

Blue eyes gazed at her intently, causing her to feel very exposed, "No hard feelings."

She was confused for a split second before releasing a breath that she did not know she was holding. She glanced at his companion for confirmation, and he nodded at her in response.

"Rude and I get that you were just upset that day, yo," the redhead stated, swirling his beer around in the bottle as he spoke, "so there's no hard feelings. Stop stressing over it. You look like an abused dog waiting to be kicked again."

Ria flinched at his choice of words, feeling the pain at the accuracy and the backhanded insult. The redhead, Reno, maintained a neutral expression, though she wondered if his words were meant to hurt like they did. She did sort of deserve it, however.

"I'm glad," she responded simply, bowing slightly and allowing her black curls to brush across her shoulders, "thank you."

The two said nothing more, and Ria took her chance to escape. Her gray heeled booties tapped against the floor as she resumed tending to her patrons, joining in on shots when requested. When Ria made her way back to the other end of the bar some time later, Reno was alone, nursing what he stated was his fifth drink.

"Did Tifa grab you while I was gone?"

He nodded, causing some of his hair to fall out of his ponytail in the process, "You're a busy bee. Can't be helped."

The bar was as busy as it was before, though Ria was happy to be making good tips, and receive free drinks in the process. She had lost count of the amount of drinks she herself had consumed that night, though she was feeling quite relaxed, and swayed to the beat of the music playing.

"Kids upstairs?"

Ria attempted to push the wave of alcohol hitting her and responded, "They are. They don't sleep early on the weekends anyway."

Reno nodded in understanding and began to swish the beer around in the bottle again. He studied her through narrowed eyes, causing her to feel self-conscious.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, brushing away a wayward curl that was beginning to unravel.

Reno shook his head, "Nah. Just thinking about how different you are."

Before she could inquire further, Reno chugged the remainder of his beer and gestured for another. Ria obliged and handed him a fresh beer, watching the cool vapors emanate from the top of the bottle.

"Can I buy you a shot?"

Teal eyes narrowed in curiosity, "What do you want?"

Reno sent her a charming smile, "Lady's choice."

"What a gentleman," Ria commented offhandedly, not having to move far to grab her favorite whiskey and pouring two shots, her hands slightly more sloppy than earlier in the night.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't put a woman's wishes before my own?"

Ria turned around to Reno's seemingly innocent expression, though the light smirk playing on his lips from behind his bottle did not fool her. She playfully rolled her eyes at the sexual undertone to his comments, not out of character for the redhead, and handed him his shot. She placed her elbows on the counter and leaned towards Reno, unintentionally giving him an open view of her chest. He chose to ignore it.

He picked up the small glass in his hand, blue eyes meeting teal, "What are we cheering to?"

Ria shrugged lightly, a curl falling into her face. She left it there.

"I know," Reno said, mirroring Ria's body language and leaning on his elbows on the counter, "how about to attractive brunette bartenders and good friends?"

Ria couldn't help the laugh that escaped, "You mean Tifa and Rude?"

Reno playfully scowled at her, "Actually, both of those were referring to you, but now that you mention it…"

Ria shoved him on the shoulder that wasn't holding the whiskey, and he let out a loud laugh in response. She smiled brightly at him. His personality, the alcohol, and the atmosphere put her at ease.

Reno's expression softened, and he sent her a genuine smile, "I have a better one."

"Oh?" Ria questioned, leaning further on her elbows and feeling the contrast of the cool countertop on her bare midriff.

Reno raised his glass in the air, "To Ria's smile."

She tilted her head to the side curiously, though raised her glass in the air as well. The two clinked glasses, tapped the bar counter, and downed the alcohol. Ria reveled in the warm liquid burning down her throat and sighed contentedly, closing her eyes. When she opened them, Reno was studying her once again, his slightly raspy voice flowing into her ears.

"It's good to see you smile."

Caught off guard by his words, Ria inquired of him, "What do you mean?"

Reno lifted his beer bottle to his lips and took a large swig, "Haven't seen you so carefree in a long time. A smile looks good on you."

"You're awfully nice this evening," Ria commented, eying him skeptically, "what gives?"

Reno shrugged carelessly, his lips playing into a lopsided smile, "Just being honest."

Though still unsure of his intentions, Ria took his words at face value. Her expression quickly turned pensive, however, and she felt the alcohol loosening her tongue.

"There's not much to smile about these days; hasn't been for a long time."

Another empty beer bottle was placed on the counter. Ria glanced to the side and noticed a slightly shorter brunette in a black ensemble helping the customers and sent the other woman a grateful expression before grabbing another beer for Reno. She would have to thank Tifa later.

Reno nodded in thanks and grabbed the next bottle, "Tell you what; I'm in a generous mood. How about I make you a promise?"

"A promise?" Ria questioned, leaning on her elbows once again.

Reno nodded, "I promise that I will try my hardest to make you smile, as long as you let me."

Touched, though confused by Reno's words, Ria asked him, "Why?"

The Turk began swishing the contents of his beer bottle around again, switching from clockwise to counterclockwise. He turned his attention back to Ria, an earnest expression on his features.

"Do you remember when you stayed behind at the Temple of the Ancients and healed Tseng until backup arrived, even though you two were on bad terms?"

Ria's expression grew troubled, the dark makeup around her eyes making her look more solemn than she had a moment before. She chewed on her purple colored lips once again, nodding in response to Reno's question and waited for him to continue.

"Do you remember what you said to me in the helicopter when I was taking us all back to HQ?"

"Vaguely," was Ria's non-committal response.

Reno knew he was getting into touchy territory, but persevered, "I asked you why you would go through the trouble of saving Tseng even though you two were fighting. Why you ditched your other crew to stay with him and save him, even when you didn't owe him anything. You told me that even though you didn't agree with Shinra all the time, and you were mad, that Rufus and the Turks were family to you. That even though Turks aren't supposed to have personal connections, you weren't a Turk and you really cared about us. That's why you and Rufus saved us. Well, what was left of us."

His expression had turned so serious, Ria was enraptured. She was not used to seeing such a look on him, and eagerly awaited his continuation of the memory, recalling the incident in her own mind as he went.

"Anyway, you said that all of the Turks were like family to you, in a way, and even though most of them were gone and you blamed Tseng for a lot of it, you still cared about him. You wanted to keep the rest of us close. You got really emotional about all of it."

Ria's gaze lowered as Reno relentlessly tugged at her memories, almost lost in his own memories as he recollected them. She wondered why he was bringing up such an incident, though she had an idea.

Reno chuckled, his index finger tracing the top of his bottle as he reminisced, "I thought to myself, _Why is she getting so emotional? What am I supposed to do?_ _This is so weird._ But I thought about it a lot after that, yo. Especially after Meteor. I guess the world nearly ending really makes you think about people and what they say; the bigger picture, y'know."

"I didn't just grow up with Rufus; I grew up with the Turks too," Ria stated, smiling softly, "You guys were all like bodyguards to me. Even when I didn't want you to be."

"Boss's orders," Reno chuckled, remembering Veld's overprotective nature towards Ria.

"I think he was always secretly in love with my mother," Ria revealed, referring to Veld, "He thought of me as his own."

"He was the one that found you in the slums, wasn't he?"

Ria nodded, the nostalgia causing a forlorn smile to appear on her face, "Supposedly it was his insistence that led me to Shinra, but I have Torben and Eben to thank for keeping me out of the labs."

Reno smiled smugly from behind his bottle, "Must have been rough, being adopted by two rich Shinra execs and growing up in the lap of luxury. You were pretty spoiled, if I remember right."

Ria's face broke into a shameless smile, "I got away with anything and everything I wanted."

"Sometimes I thought it was you who ran Shinra, not the old Pres," Reno laughed, "You always had Rufus wrapped around your finger too."

At the mention of Rufus, Ria's smile wavered, and she remembered the poor state of their relationship. Reno reached forward to pat her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Will you tell Rufus I'm sorry?" Ria blurted, teal eyes desperately locking with blue.

Reno smiled softly and nodded, "'Course, Ri. You know he couldn't ever stay mad at you anyway. You guys have always been like two peas in a pod, yo."

"Comes with the territory of growing up together, I guess," Ria said, placing her hand over Reno's, which was still on her bare shoulder, "Thank you."

Reno pulled away and leaned back on the stool slightly, crossing one leg over the other and placing one ankle on the other knee. He sent her another grin.

"Anyway, that's why I'm promising to keep that smile on your face."

"Because of Rufus?"

Reno furrowed his brows, though let out a laugh when he saw Ria's teasing expression, "Idiot. No."

"Because I have a smile that could break a man's heart?"

Reno grinned at her as she seductively leaned forward on the counter, smiling coyly at Reno.

"You're a fucking minx, Ri. I get it. But no, that's not it either."

"I give up," she said exasperatedly, tossing a hand to her forehead in a dramatic manner.

Reno rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "You said you wanted to keep the leftover Turks close because they meant a lot to you. Do you remember what I said to you after that?"

After a moment of thought, Ria responded in a normal tone, "You told me that you guys would always have my back. Not because Rufus asked you to, but because you all wanted to. That you cared about me too."

Reno nodded, "Right. And that really stuck with me, yo. So yeah, you've got a killer smile and you're a smoking hot woman. But it's been so long since you've been able to be happy and smile, Ri. And that sucks. So I'm telling you that I'm taking it upon myself to be your knight in shining armor and I promise that I'm gonna make you smile as much as I can. Got it?"

Startled by his sincerity, Ria watched in confusion as he stuck out a fist with the pinky finger outstretched, "What's that for?"

Reno watched her intently, "One of your quirks. You always made everyone pinky promise you. Well, here I am, making a pinky promise."

Ria smiled brightly, "That shit's intense, Reno. You sure you can commit to a promise like that? You can't even commit to breakfast."

"Breakfast is a stupid and unnecessary meal," Reno said in defense of himself, "Don't change the subject."

Ria lifted her hand and gingerly wrapped her pinky around Reno's, her finger dwarfed by the length of his. The two shared a genuine smile and returned their hands to themselves.

"Well now that you made that promise, I expect you to stick to it. I take pinky promises very seriously, you know."

Reno allowed his gaze to wander across Ria's face, which was illuminated by the street lamp just outside the window she was standing in front of. She brushed a curl out of her face and sent him a shy smile, though he could feel the happiness radiating from her. Reno had not ever been as serious about a promise as he was in that moment, enraptured by the smiling woman standing before him.

"Whatever it takes, Ri."


	2. Then

**I would like to note that this chapter, and some of the others, will mention potentially triggering or traumatic topics.**

 **I usually find a song that inspires me to write a chapter, and for this one, it was Then by Anne-Marie. Give it a listen!**

* * *

A pencil skirt and crop top made of sweater fabric. A trench coat resting over her shoulders. Four inch heels and a wide stance. Arms crossed. Teal eyes narrowed in defiance. Defensive.

A bandaged hand sweeping blonde hair away from his face. Tense shoulders and a hand balled into a fist. Frustration.

"You've always tried to tell me what to do."

The woman had spoken, shifting her weight to one leg and causing her hip to stick out. Though voluptuous by no means, her curves were pronounced by her posture. The man took notice despite himself.

"Your behavior is rather unbecoming of a Vice President, is it not?" the man questioned, attempting to maintain a casual posture while leaning against the desk, "I'm merely looking out for you."

A deep breath taken to remain calm, "I'm not a child, Rufus. Do not speak to me as if I am one."

"Perhaps you should not act like one, and I would not be inclined to treat you as such," he responded with a smirk, knowing that he was only serving to infuriate his companion further.

"Is that any way to speak to your superior?" she questioned, an authoritative tone to her voice, "I should punish you for your insubordination."

He continued to smirk cockily, "Sounds delightful."

Arms uncrossed and were tossed in the air in exasperation, "What is with you lately?"

Rufus rested his hands on his thigh, his foot propped up on the desk behind him. He made a 'tsk' noise, as though he were scolding a child.

"Nebarius Belladonna, your tone is unbecoming. Treat your elders with some respect."

Despite her naturally laid-back nature, the woman began to see red. Rufus was purposely riling her up, and though she did not know why, she allowed herself to fall into his trap. She took another deep breath to compose herself.

"I can't believe I was excited to marry you at one point," she stated offhandedly, refusing to look at the man in front of her, "considering how you treat me."

Blue eyes narrowed from behind a curtain of blonde hair, clearly offended, "A relationship takes two people, Ria."

"And we haven't gotten along since before Meteor," she commented, sadness and frustration dripping into her tone.

Rufus' tense posture loosened as Ria's defensive stance deflated. She began to look less like a powerful businesswoman and more like the defeated twenty-six year old woman she was. So much had been tossed onto her shoulders and she had taken on so much responsibility that Rufus often forgot her age. Although he was not much older, he felt more mature in their interpersonal interactions and sometimes felt as though he was once again looking out for a rebellious teenager, as he had done so many years ago.

Rufus moved forward and within a couple of steps had Ria wrapped in his arms. She instantly slid her arms around him in response, her head resting on his shoulder due to the increased height of her heels. Her trench coat fell to the floor.

"I have your best interests at heart," he defended his prior actions as he rested his chin on her head, his non-bandaged hand lightly rubbing circles on her back.

Ria's posture instantly relaxed in Rufus' embrace, and she hated herself for it, "You have an asshole-ish way of showing it."

Though she could not see it, Rufus smiled lightly at her comment, "I believe it was you who told me that I wouldn't be me if I wasn't a raging asshole 24/7."

Ria pulled away from him slightly, her long black curls brushing his arms as she created a small amount of distance between them, though they remained in an embrace. One curl fell into his bandaged hand and he began to twirl it in his fingers, reveling in the silky texture.

"I'm surprised you remember that," she stated, a surprised tone creeping into her voice.

"How could I ever forget the words you said to me when you broke off the engagement?"

Ria's eyes lowered, her appearance like a dog being scolded, "I was angry and said a lot of inappropriate things."

"Which has never changed," Rufus commented in a sarcastic tone, a stark contrast to the tender way he held Ria and played with her hair.

"That was almost four years ago," Ria said, clearly uncomfortable with the subject, "Isn't it time to move on from it?"

Rufus shrugged, "From my understanding, you have been moving on."

Ria pulled away from him, unhappy with the direction of the conversation, "That's none of your business."

Blue eyes studied the woman in front of him, his tone mocking, "When you're getting friendly with one of the men working directly under me, I believe it is my business."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Ruf," Ria stated, crossing her arms and narrowing her teal eyes.

Rufus ignored the nonverbal challenge in her posture and casually leaned back against the desk once more, "Again, I'm only looking out for you."

"As close as you are, I'm surprised you would be so quick to talk down about him," Ria commented, put off by Rufus' behavior, as usual.

Rufus Shinra always wore a neutral expression and carried an air that he knew more than he let on. To a normal outsider, he appeared a manipulative, cunning, and sharp man. Ria had been perpetually frustrated by his behavior throughout the years, wishing that he would let his guard down more often and not put up such a front. Rufus, however, had other plans, and rarely vocalized his emotion. Ria had learned to read his body language very well, though in the last couple of years, they both had changed so much that it was too complicated to try to understand each other as they had before.

"You deserve better," Rufus stated simply and without further explanation.

Ria began to anger, "I deserve better than a man who treats me with respect? That's more than I can say for you."

"You were not the only one hurt by the end of our engagement, Ria," Rufus argued, beginning to lose his composure.

"It's been over four years since, Rufus. You came into my office to discuss financials. Why are you mentioning this now?"

Rufus said nothing, clearly put off by his own outburst and crossed his arms, still leaning against the desk. Ria began to chew on her bottom lip, wiping off black lipstick on her teeth in the process.

"I told you then, Rufus, that I wanted to get out of Shinra for a while. You did not seem to understand my urgency. You didn't express compassion for my reasoning. You-"

"How was I supposed to react?" Rufus interrupted, uncharacteristically raising his voice, "When you told me what had happened to you, what you had been hiding for years."

Teal eyes began to cloud with tears. Ria stubbornly tried to hold them back, though the incoming waterfall was inevitable.

"I expected you to react with a bit more sympathy."

Rufus rubbed his hands over his face tiredly, trying to ignore the effect that Ria's tears were having on him. Her voice began to break, and Rufus felt himself continuing to lose his own composure. It had been years since they had parted ways, though it was becoming obvious that neither had moved on from the confrontation and the scars left behind.

"I felt like a failure," Rufus confessed, embarrassed for allowing himself to become emotional, "I failed to protect you."

"It wasn't your fault-"

"I could have done something, surely," Rufus continued, as though he were talking to himself.

Ria shook her head sadly, tears beginning to lightly fall from her eyes and taking mascara with them, "No, Rufus. It was all on him. There was nothing you could have done."

Rufus finally looked up and at the sight of Ria's tears, moved back to her and held her once again. His expression remained neutral and he said nothing for a few moments, though his embrace was enough for Ria to feel his remorse.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, so quietly that Ria was unsure that such uncharacteristic words had come from the man before her.

"It will be ten years soon," Ria said in a daze, causing Rufus to tighten his hold on her.

"Would you like to do anything for it?"

Ria was quiet for a moment, "Why do you suddenly care? Did I guilt trip you?"

"Slightly," Rufus answered honestly, his cheek resting on the top of Ria's head, "Or maybe you just made me realize something I should have realized a long time ago."

Ria felt uncomfortable with the intimacy of the moment and the subject of conversation, though she was oddly happy with Rufus' reaction. She pressed her face further into Rufus' shoulder, not caring about the makeup smearing all over his white jacket. He either did not notice or elected to ignore it.

Characteristically for Ria, she chose to kill the uncomfortable moment with an attempt at humor and joked, "That you're madly in love with me?"

Although her comment certainly killed the mood, Rufus did not remove himself from the embrace. His voice was full of mystery, though Ria missed the self-deprecating expression on his face.

"Perhaps."

Ria pulled away and rolled her eyes, using the long sweater sleeve of her top to wipe her nose and eyes. Rufus watched her with mild disgust, though was not surprised, as it was a habit that Ria had obviously kept since she was a child. He glanced down at the makeup stains on his jacket and half-heartedly attempted to brush it off, though just smeared it more.

The raven-haired woman did not apologize, though she did decide to be appreciative of his supportive behavior, knowing how uncomfortable he used to be with such situations.

"Thank you."

A bandaged hand brushed blonde hair away once again and Rufus shrugged in response, though said nothing. Ria, in an attempt to regain control of herself and the situation, decided to drop a bomb on him.

"I still have the dress."

Rufus' expression was one of utter confusion, "What dress?"

"The wedding dress."

Ria wished that she had a camera to capture Rufus' face in that moment, though her memory would have to be enough.

"Do you," he said with a bored tone, though his voice did waver slightly at the end.

"I asked Tseng to save it for me," she explained, playing with a stray black curl near her shoulder, "I had him put it in storage before I left Shinra and somehow it survived all of the wild events of the last four years."

Rufus was slightly surprised by his own reaction, though managed a non-committal grunt in response.

"Do you want to see it?"

Rufus couldn't stop the shocked expression that overtook his features, and became irritated when he saw Ria's amused smile, knowing that she was just playing with him. He became more frustrated when he could not get his emotions under control and take power over the game she was playing.

"Why would I want to do that?" he managed, irritation oozing from the words.

Ria shrugged innocently, though the smirk on her face was far from innocent, "For the sake of healing from the past?"

"A man is not supposed to see his bride's dress before the wedding," was Rufus' excuse.

"We're not even engaged," Ria argued, her hands clasped behind her back as she smiled coyly at her ex-fiancé.

Rufus mockingly scratched his chin in thought, "If I recall, we told everyone that the wedding was on hold due to your wishes for a 'journey of self-discovery' before you settled down. Therefore, the wedding has still merely been postponed, and it could be argued that you are still my bride to be. Furthermore, it would be inappropriate and against tradition for me to see your dress."

Ria let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes, though a playful smile appeared on her features, "Are you admitting that you still want to marry me?"

Rufus shrugged carelessly, resuming his casual posture against the desk, "Take it how you wish."

"Don't sound so enthused at the idea of marrying me," Ria retorted sarcastically.

Rufus appeared in mock consideration, "Let's see, you're a woman of high social standing, incredibly self-sufficient and independent, you are Vice President of the WRO, you're incredibly charitable and the citizens of Edge adore you, you are working on creating your own business which proves your high ambition…shall I go on?"

Startled by his praise, though intrigued, Ria gestured with her hand, "Please."

Rufus nodded politely, "You're devastatingly beautiful, you can hold your own in a fight, you have a very carefree yet caring spirit, and you're very in tune with nature and others. Your intelligence and ability for banter is outstanding."

Ria smiled sweetly at him, "And?"

Rufus smirked in response, "And any man would be lucky to be married to such an amazing woman, myself included."

"Prince Charming, at it again," Ria commented with humor, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

Rufus let out a chuckle, "I haven't heard that nickname since high school."

Ria shrugged, "You've become a raging asshole since."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "No need to be so vulgar, Chocobo Whisperer."

Ria couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped her lips, "No! We are not bringing that up!"

"What?" Rufus questioned, an amused expression taking over his features, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. It was a quality field trip. I'm a little disappointed you didn't stick with your dream of becoming a chocobo rancher, however."

"There's still time," Ria responded seriously, "I'm thinking retirement. I'm not sure I could picture you living on a chocobo farm though."

"I could say the same for you," Rufus argued, "But what if we built a mansion for us with a smaller mansion for the chocobos?"

Ria's face broke into a ridiculously large smile, "I love it."

Rufus smiled smugly, his posture exuding confidence, "I know what you like."

Ria noted the sexual undertone and narrowed her eyes playfully, "Oh?"

"I know you better than anyone," Rufus continued confidently, a disturbingly attractive smirk forming on his aristocratic features.

Ria turned away from him slightly, her cheeks a shade pinker than her blush, "If you say so."

Still pleased that he had such an effect on the younger woman, Rufus couldn't help but comment, "In some ways, you're still the teenager who gazed after me with puppy dog eyes, planning our wedding and doodling her dress during lunch breaks."

Ria couldn't control her laugh, "And in some ways, you're still the uptight brat I used to throw rocks at on the playground because he made me mad."

"I still have no idea why our parents were so insistent that we become betrothed," Rufus commented, though there was humor in his tone.

"I didn't even know that was a thing, but then again, I was a dirty slum kid until the Belladonnas took me in," Ria reminisced, "I was so mad about it. _Don't tell me what to do! I'm gonna marry who I want! Rufus is gross!_ "

Rufus sent her a devilishly handsome smirk, "I grew on you."

"Whatever," Ria brushed him off, though there was an embarrassed smile on her face, "That was then."

"What about now?" Rufus questioned, noting how Ria had unconsciously moved closer to him to the point that their legs were almost touching.

Ria's arms were crossed protectively over her chest, as though she could hide her emotions by doing so. She wiped at the remaining smeared mascara that had dried on her face and kicked her trench coat, still discarded on the floor, away with her heels.

"You pride yourself on being able to read people," Ria commented sarcastically, teal eyes meeting icy blue, "Why don't you tell me?"

Rufus studied her for a moment, amazed that her eyes did not appear too red or puffy, the only evidence of her previous tears being the smeared black around her eyes and her black lipstick, which had rubbed off in the middle, revealing pink lips underneath. Her expression was one of forced boredom; she was closing herself off to him. Rufus sent her a brief smile and she immediately smiled lightly in response, the corners of her oblong teal eyes creasing.

"You're still in love with me."

Ria laughed loudly, a melodic yet genuine sound. She said nothing, shaking her head at Rufus in exasperation.

"You came here to discuss business, Mr. Financial Advisor of the WRO. Shouldn't we get back to that?"

"Subject change: you're uncomfortable. Did I strike a nerve?" Rufus relentlessly pressed, eyeing the woman before him.

Ria rolled her eyes once again, her pencil skirt brushing his pant legs as she walked around to the back side of her desk, "Keep up that attitude, and you won't ever get to see my wedding dress."

"Did you design it yourself?" Rufus questioned shamelessly, genuinely curious as he turned his head towards Ria, though remained leaning on the front of the desk with the side of his hip.

"Of course," Ria responded immediately, shifting through papers on her desk, "I kept the same design I made when I was fourteen. Sewed it myself when I was twenty."

This surprised Rufus, "Even after everything that happened to you in-between…you still wanted to marry me?"

Though unhappy with the return to such a traumatic topic, Ria humored him, "I trusted you. I always have. My feelings for you were unaffected."

Rufus nodded, still processing the information, "I see."

"So anyway, we were trying to discuss the budget for this quarter-"

"Are they still?"

Ria stared at him with a confused expression, "What?"

Rufus was having difficultly fighting his curiosity, and his emotions, "Your feelings. Are they still unaffected?"

Ria sighed deeply and set the papers down in annoyance, "Your behavior over the years has affected my feelings more than anything."

Rufus pondered this information and nodded in understanding, though Ria's question caught him off guard.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

Ria narrowed her eyes at him, observing his reactions closely, "What has time done to your emotions?"

Rufus sent her a self-deprecating smile, similar to the one she had missed before, "Not enough."

A knowing expression was shared between them before Rufus moved around to the back of the desk and half-sat on the curved edge, one leg still touching the ground. Ria was still standing in the middle, and turned to him curiously, though he said nothing. He grabbed a couple of the papers from Ria's pile, his hands brushing hers in the process. He made note of the ring on her right hand, a round cut green stone with wings sticking out from each side of the gem laying delicately over a silver band. Though he said nothing about it as the two began to discuss business, the smirk plastered on his face said enough.

She was still wearing her engagement ring.


	3. Silence

**Back to the teenage years! Doesn't that seem like so long ago? I relate a bit too much to Tseng in this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pink fingernail polish with ivory and sage flower details. Nude lipstick. Long, black hair in a tight updo with a curl on each side, gently framing a teenage face. Teal eyes outlined in black. A soft pink lightly dusted over emerging cheekbones. A light pink knee length dress, flowing over the knees of its seated owner. Fingers moving quickly over piano keys. An entranced ballroom. The music stops; the end of the piece. A round of applause, echoing off the walls. Chatter resumes, champagne glasses clinking, heels clacking towards the teenager.

"Nebarius! Darling!"

The teenager turned towards the voice. A middle-aged woman approached with a slightly older man trailing behind. Both wore large smiles on their faces. The man was large, tall and wide, and the teenager barely reached his chest as he came forward first, pulling the young girl close to him in a hug. He placed a fatherly kiss to the top of her head, his black mustache brushing her forehead.

"We're so proud of you," he stated, giving the girl one last squeeze to his suit-clad side before releasing her to the woman beside him, "You did wonderfully."

The woman grabbed the girl's face and chastely pecked each cheek, careful to mind her own red lipstick. Her black gown was finely tailored and age appropriate, the high neckline emphasized by a necklace covered in a variety of red jewels and diamonds. The dress was floor length, an elegant evening gown, and a black wrap was tucked between the elbows of the woman as it wrapped around the curves of her hips and the ends rested near the floor. Her brown hair was long and curled and elegantly framed her aristocratic face.

"You're so talented, Nebarius," she said warmly, smiling with a mother's love at the teenager.

The teenager, who preferred to be called Ria due to the embarrassing nature of her full name and the teasing that usually ensued, smiled and bowed politely, "Thanks."

"Torben! Eben!"

The trio turned towards the voice to see three approaching figures: a rather large man in a maroon velour suit, a long and lean woman dressed in a show-stopping red mermaid evening gown, and another teenager dressed in a sharp looking black suit. The man and teen had matching blonde hair while the woman's orange-red hair contrasted sharply with the bright red of her dress, though Ria found it fashionably daring.

"President Shinra! Always a pleasure," Torben greeted enthusiastically, shaking the shorter and stockier man's hand immediately when he approached.

The two women nearby greeted each other warmly, exchanging compliments on attire and discussing designers. Ria tried desperately to listen in an attempt to hear who had designed Mrs. Shinra's gown, though her attention was taken when the stocky man addressed her.

"Miss Belladonna! Splendid performance," he complimented, raising his champagne glass in her direction.

"It's always an honor to perform at your events, Mr. Shinra," she stated politely, bowing slightly to show her respect, "Thank you."

"Always so formal," he chuckled, turning to address the young man next to him, "Rufus! Compliment your future bride."

The young blonde wore an expression of irritation, though he covered it up quickly, "Of course; where are my manners."

He grabbed Ria's hand and placed a kiss to the back of it, causing her to blush cutely in response. She meekly thanked him, and he bowed politely before excusing himself to grab a drink. Ria watched him leave with a longing expression.

Torben chuckled, "Young love, huh?"

Ria, embarrassed, excused herself from the men and moved over to the women, hoping to discuss fashion. The redheaded woman, Mrs. Shinra, greeted the teenager warmly.

"Ria! What a lovely performance. I was just telling your mother what a beautiful, talented young woman you're becoming."

Ria blushed at the praise, "You're too kind, Mrs. Shinra."

Mrs. Shinra laughed jovially, "Eben, what an amazing daughter you have."

"I like to think so," Eben responded warmly, her brown eyes crinkling at the praise.

"Mrs. Shinra, who made your gown? It's stunning," Ria complimented, eager to find out.

"One of my personal designers. I will let him know how much you like it," Mrs. Shinra winked, bending over to the teenager's level, "You're very interested in fashion, aren't you?"

Ria nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, ma'am. I like to design in my free time."

"Perhaps you could design a gown for me for Rufus' graduation party, then? I do tire of the same, simple designs every time, no matter how beautiful they are."

Ria's eyes lit up at the offer and she smiled brightly at the older woman, who regarded her with a knowing expression. Ria looked towards her mother for confirmation, her teal eyes begging to be allowed such an opportunity.

Eben nodded, a large smile on her face, "I'm sure Nebarius would be delighted to design something for you, Celeste."

Rufus was graduating high school in a few months, and another party was to be held in his honor. He had told Ria that President Shinra was planning on announcing him as the new Vice President, so she was assuming it would be a large, company-wide event. Many prominent Midgar citizens would be present, and many would be interacting with Mrs. Shinra. Ria couldn't contain her excitement.

"I will make you something amazing, Mrs. Shinra! You won't regret it."

Mrs. Shinra chuckled, "I'm sure that I won't. You're awfully ambitious for a fourteen year old, Miss Belladonna. You will make a powerful woman someday."

"I hope so," Ria smiled brightly, taking Mrs. Shinra's words to heart.

Rufus approached, offering a fresh glass of champagne to his mother and drinking one himself. He greeted Eben politely.

"Mrs. Belladonna, it's always a pleasure."

Eben chuckled, "The pleasure is mine, young Shinra. What a fine young man you're becoming as well!"

Rufus nodded and smiled politely, though Ria could tell he wanted to be anywhere but in the ballroom, surrounded by stuffy and uptight aristocrats and employees of Shinra.

"Rufus, would you mind escorting me to the balcony? I could use some fresh air."

He sent her a grateful look and offered her an arm. The two ignored the tittering of their mothers as they reached the large, open-windowed doors. The cool winter breeze did not bother Ria as much as she anticipated, as the pollution of Midgar toned the temperature and the natural weather down considerably.

Rufus allowed Ria to slip from his grip and took a deep breath, "You didn't have to do that."

Ria shrugged, "I wanted to."

Before more words could be exchanged by the teenagers, a young man in a blue suit approached the pair. His black hair was pulled back in a short ponytail and his sharp features intimidated Ria, as usual.

"Rufus, your father requests your presence," he stated calmly, all business.

Rufus sighed and nodded, downing the rest of his glass of champagne and leaving the empty flute on the stone railing of the balcony. He nodded at Ria before returning indoors, his long tailcoat flapping in the breeze.

The man turned his attention to Ria, "You should return inside as well, Miss Belladonna. You should not be left alone."

"You're with me, Tseng," she retorted stubbornly, "Aren't you?"

Tseng shrugged, "I suppose so."

Ria kicked at the stone of the balcony with her low heeled Mary Jane's, "Why are the Turks always in my business?"

"What do you mean?" Tseng asked politely, always the face of professionalism.

Ria wondered how long it would take him to be in Veld's position as leader of the Turks, "You guys are always acting like bodyguards for me. I'm not completely defenseless, you know."

"I hardly think middle and high school physical education lessons count as self-defense," Tseng responded with a hint of sarcasm.

Ria rolled her eyes, and replied indignantly, "I've been sneaking into the SOLDIER training room since I was ten."

"I know," Tseng responded smugly, "but you still have no formal weapons training."

"Then teach me," Ria said, sticking her nose in the air defiantly.

Tseng shook his head, "I'm not sure that would be approved-"

"Who the fuck cares?" Ria interrupted him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ria," Tseng scolded, "stop acting like a child."

"Then stop treating me like one."

"Compared to me, you are one."

"You're only like, a few years older. That's not that much."

"It is when you're fourteen, Miss Belladonna."

"Whatever," Ria brushed him off, "Someday you'll regret not treating me like the young woman I am."

Tseng maintained an impassive expression, "Of course, Miss Belladonna."

Ria hopped up onto the balcony railing, nearly flashing Tseng in the process. He politely pretended not to notice. She regarded him with a defiant expression.

"So, Mr. Bodyguard Turk, are you gonna teach me 'real' self-defense or not?"

"Perhaps when you act like a respectable young woman, I will consider it," he responded cooly.

"Whatever," she said irritably, "Maybe I should ask a different Turk."

"I can't think of one that would want to put up with your attitude."

Ria chose to ignore him, "Reno is closer to my age. Maybe Cissnei. She's new though."

"You and Reno would spend more time slacking off than doing anything productive," Tseng stated neutrally, "And you're right; Cissnei is new and would not be allowed such a task regardless."

"I guess that just leaves you, Tseng."

Tseng couldn't help the smirk that escaped, "I'd rather give Reno such a menial task. I have seniority."

Ria gaped at him, obviously offended, but crossed her arms and snottily turned her nose at him, "He would probably do a better job, anyway."

"Debatable."

"And he's cuter than you."

"Ouch."

"Honestly!"

"That was just uncalled for," Tseng said mockingly, placing a hand on his chest, "Now I'm hurt."

"Bite me," Ria retorted childishly, sticking her tongue out at him for emphasis.

Tseng scrunched his nose in discomfort, "I'm sorry, but you're too young for me, Miss Belladonna."

Ria scowled at him, though smiled coyly at him shortly after, "Perhaps when I begin to act more like a young woman then, hmm?"

She hopped off of the railing and waltzed back towards the ballroom with her head held high. Tseng said nothing, watching her dress and curls flow in the breeze and listening to her heels clack on the stone balcony. He pondered her innocence.

When Ria re-entered the ballroom, she bumped into a taller body and excused herself politely. Her head snapped up and she locked eyes with a pair of Mako blues, shining brightly back at her.

"Zack!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Angeal brought me," the third-class SOLDIER explained, "Something about showing the President the success of the mentoring program; I don't know."

"I'm happy to see you," Ria said lightly, tilting her head to the side in what she hoped was a cute manner.

Zack mirrored her body language, the black spikes of his hair following the movement of his head, "Why's that?"

Ria sighed dramatically and pouted, "Everyone else is old and boring. Like Tseng."

Zack laughed at this, "He's not _that_ bad. Or that old. Is he?"

Ria shrugged, "He sure acts like it."

Zack sent her a boyish grin, pinching one of her cheeks, "Sure you're not just upset because you have a crush on him?"

Ria gasped and responded indignantly, "I do _not_!"

"Thou dost protest too much, methinks," Zack responded teasingly, tapping her lightly on the nose.

She couldn't help but laugh, enjoying the young man's attention regardless, "I prefer my men younger and with a better sense of humor, thank you."

"Oh?" he smiled cutely and obliviously, "Go on."

Ria tapped her chin in thought, "About sixteen is good, I do like black hair though, and I really like SOLDIERs."

If Zack noticed her flirtations, he didn't show it, "Sounds like you have a type."

She smiled coyly, "Perhaps."

"And here I thought you were already spoken for," Zack rubbed his chin in thought.

Ria suddenly noticed how handsome he looked in his suit and out of his sweaty uniform for once. Her thoughts quickly drifted to the last training session they had together in the training room after hours, where they had worked up such a sweat that he had taken his shirt off. Ria cleared her throat to return to the present, cursing her teenage hormones.

"Not at all," she smiled sweetly, and Zack appeared disarmed by such an innocent smile, "What would give you that idea?"

"Tseng actually," Zack responded, "He mentioned you being betrothed to Rufus Shinra. The President's son?"

Ria rolled her eyes, mentally placing Tseng on her shit list, "That's a bunch of bullshit anyway. I'm gonna marry who I want someday. And it probably won't be Rufus."

"Really?" Zack asked, more interested in the conversation than he had been a moment before, "What about your parents? Didn't they arrange it in the first place?"

Ria shrugged and brushed a curl out of her face, "Maybe I could convince them of a better suitor."

Another boyish grin overtook Zack's features, and Ria smiled innocently back at him, twirling the aforementioned curl around her finger.

"You have any in mind?"

Ria giggled, "I'm thinking a guy that falls into my type."

"So, Tseng?" Zack asked, though there was a teasing tone to his words.

"Only if he suddenly joins SOLDIER," Ria joked, continuing to gaze up at Zack, "but I was thinking of someone else."

Zack pretended to be deep in thought, and Ria realized that he wasn't as oblivious as he came across. She steeled herself for his rejection.

"Angeal?"

Ria laughed out loud at this suggestion, noting the way Zack's eyes twinkled, "What about the third class he's mentoring?"

Zack didn't act surprised by her bold comment, once again tapping his chin in consideration, "I'm not sure third class is enough of an achievement for your parents to consider me."

Before Ria could respond, she spotted Rufus approaching from behind Zack and cursed his timing. Noting her change in expression and the sudden physical distance she placed between them, Zack turned around and straightened out his suit, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Ria," Rufus greeted, "Your parents are looking for you."

Rufus turned to Zack, his expression steeling slightly. Zack smiled in a friendly manner and stuck out his hand. The two shook hands and greeted each other politely. Ria noted that they looked much older than the teenagers they were, but she supposed that was an effect of Shinra.

Deciding to stir the pot in typical Ria fashion, she turned her attention back to Zack, "Perhaps when you're promoted to first class, we can continue our discussion."

Zack smiled bashfully, clearly uncomfortable discussing the topic in front of Rufus, "Of course."

Rufus extended his arm to escort Ria across the ballroom to her parents, and Ria accepted it politely. She smiled deviously at Zack, whose eyes were watching Rufus for his reaction.

"My parents wouldn't be able to say no to an accomplished first class SOLDIER," she said airily, bowing to Zack slightly in parting, "and I wouldn't either."

Rufus led her away, a tense expression on his face, "Was that really necessary?"

"Don't be so jealous, Rufus," she brushed him off, "I'm more likely to marry a Turk like Tseng than I am a SOLDIER like Zack. Need I mention how unlikely that would be?"

"That just because you've had a crush on Tseng since you were ten," Rufus teased, smirking at the expression on Ria's face.

"Shut up," was her retort, tired of denying accusations.

Rufus stopped and regarded Ria with a serious expression, "Ria, don't you think that's a bit weird? The whole Tseng thing."

Ria, frustrated with the topic, ripped her arm from Rufus' grip and stalked back towards the balcony. Rufus didn't follow her, nor did he yell after her. He walked away, likely to find her parents and tell them how childish she was being and that she was having a tantrum again. As she made it to the balcony she shut the doors, unaware that she was not alone. She sighed and leaned against the railing, reveling in the silence.

"Rough night?"

Ria whipped around quickly, extremely startled. She scowled when she noticed that it was Tseng, of all people, who was still on the balcony.

"What do you care?"

Tseng ignored her biting tone and leaned on the railing next to her, staring off into the polluted Midgar sky. Ria did not say anything again for some time, joining Tseng in staring mindlessly into the dark abyss of night above her. She wished she could see the stars.

It was not an uncommon situation, Tseng and Ria alone in the silence. She enjoyed it, in fact; despite his bodyguard role over Ria, she found easy companionship with the older man and appreciated his respect for her mood swings. She had been turning into a feisty and frustrated teenager, obeying her parents but rebelling to everyone else. Tseng was one of the few people in her life who was not constantly telling her what to do, how to act, or how to feel. And she appreciated it. Glancing at his profile, she hoped that one day she could tell him her admiration without someone accusing her of having a childish crush, including Tseng himself. Of course, as hormonal changes began to occur with age, Ria suddenly found Tseng more attractive than she had a couple of years ago, though the constant teasing she incurred discouraged her from exploring her emotions any further.

"Thanks," Ria managed to say a while later, surprised no one had come looking for her yet.

Tseng did not move, nor did he turn to look at Ria, "You're welcome."

Ria sighed, "I'm tired of people treating me like a child and telling me I'm not an adult."

"You are not yet an adult, though," Tseng said politely.

"How am I supposed to be 'mature' and 'act like an adult' when people don't give me the opportunity to?"

At Ria's defeated tone, Tseng turned to her. The frown on her face and the furrow of her brows, coupled with her makeup, did make her look a bit older than she was, though the airy nature of her pink dress allowed her to maintain a sort of youthful innocence. He thought back to her piano performance, and her interactions with the executives of Shinra. He marveled at the maturity and intelligence she held in some of her words and actions, though growing up within Shinra, her maturity was expected. Tseng couldn't tell if Ria was not ready to grow up yet, or if she was frustrated at being forced to act like an adult and not being treated like one in return.

"You have a point, Miss Belladonna," he conceded, and she regarded him with a neutral expression, "perhaps I should treat you like a young woman if I expect you to act like one."

It appeared as though her defiant episode was done, and she shrugged carelessly, "I mean, yeah, that'd be nice."

Tseng bowed politely, "Of course, Miss-"

"Ria."

Tseng furrowed his brows, "Excuse me?"

Ria hopped up on the railing, avoiding flashing Tseng this time. She looked down at him from her perch.

"Miss Belladonna is too formal. We've known each other long enough."

"You are still my charge," Tseng argued, "There should be some sense of professionalism."

"What about 'Miss Ria' then? Polite, but friendly," Ria suggested, her legs swinging from the railing in a childish manner.

Tseng sighed, "Alright, Miss Ria. You ask, and you shall receive."

"Maybe someday, I can get you to just call me 'Ria'," she stated seriously.

"Only if you continue to act like a proper lady," Tseng teased.

Ria rolled her eyes, but laughed lightly despite herself, "Of course. How could I forget?"

Hopping off the railing and feeling significantly calmer than she had when she arrived, Ria decided she should find her parents. She took a deep breath and straightened out her dress, brushing dust off of her backside when Tseng's voice broke her concentration.

"Miss Ria."

"Hmm?"

Brown eyes met teal, and Tseng smiled lightly, "You're becoming an amazing young woman."

Ria smiled at the compliment and curtsied politely. She began to go back inside, but turned around with one hand on the door.

"Tseng?"

He regarded her curiously, his short ponytail moving minimally in the breeze, his slanted orbs giving her full attention.

"Thank you. For the support, the compliment, and the silence."

Tseng nodded and smiled, "It's my job."

Ria's expression was serious, "I hope that one day, it will be because you're my friend."

"Once you're a mature and well-behaved young woman," Tseng responded.

Ria shook her head, though there was a smile on her face. She opened the doors and the silence was broken. She took a deep breath and held her head high, carrying herself in a mature manner as she eyed the occupants of the ballroom.

 _I can be mature and well-behaved,_ Ria thought to herself, _and I will prove it to them all_.


	4. Isla Bonita

**Time for a beach episode! And in case you can't tell after reading this, pillow talk involving deep personal past baggage is a favorite of mine. Ask any of my exes.**

 **Song inspiration is Isla Bonita by Taladego.**

* * *

A cool ocean breeze. Nighttime. A large bonfire. Tropical music emanating from large speakers. Dancing bodies along the beach. Torches providing the only source of lighting aside from the bonfire.

A petite woman, hips swaying to the beat. Black waves tossed over one shoulder, a large flower pinned in, holding them in place. A small, white triangle bikini top with a pattern of palm leaves. Matching bottoms covered by a sheer pink and orange tie-dye wrap, flowing in the breeze. Bare feet dancing in the sand. A twirl through the haze of smoke. A carefree smile, hands in the air.

Teal eyes lock onto him. They realize he has been watching. She bites her lip and nods her head in her direction. A gesture to join.

"Reno, you're drooling."

The man in question sharply turned his head towards his companion, "Huh?"

His companion chuckled in an exasperated manner, "You're hopeless."

"Don't be so rude, Elena," Reno responded, holding up a finger to the woman on the beach and gesturing that he'd be there in a minute.

The woman smiled at him and closed her eyes once again, twirling carelessly in the crowd of people. A dazed smile appeared on Reno's face and Elena couldn't help but roll her eyes, brushing some of her blonde fringe out of her face.

"You've got it so bad."

"Tell me about it," a new voice joined the conversation.

Reno grinned at the man who had approached, "Rude! Didn't think we'd see you down here."

Rude shrugged, the lighting from a nearby torch glimmering off his bald head, "Even I am not immune to a beach party."

Reno laughed and slapped his arm, "'Course, buddy."

Elena adjusted the linen wrap around her hips, frustrated that she had allowed herself to be dressed by the woman who had dragged them all on vacation in the first place. _Reeve is giving me some time off_ , she had said, _and I want to bring my closest friends on a beach vacation with me! After the Deepground bullshit, we've earned it!_

Glancing down at her small cleavage, Elena felt exposed and slightly uncomfortable around her co-workers, though they did not seem to notice. Especially not Reno, who still appeared in a trance, staring at the dark haired woman across the beach.

"Where's Tseng and Rufus?'

"Of course you're concerned about Tseng's whereabouts."

Elena narrowed her eyes at Reno, "Says the guy drooling over Ria. Literally."

Reno wiped the corners of his mouth, "Shut up. I've had salivary problems since Tifa broke my jaw."

"It's been four years."

"Bone doesn't change that quickly, Elena!"

"Have you ever even read an anatomy textbook?"

Reno scowled, though there was still a teasing tone to his words, "Don't bring my uneducated ass into this!"

"You started it!"

"Children, please."

Another new voice, this one belonging to a blonde man. He placed himself between Reno and Rude, slightly shorter than both.

"Nice of you to join us, boss," Reno commented, attempting to keep his tone as neutral as possible despite his irritation at the man's appearance.

"I didn't think this was your scene, Rufus," Elena inquired, slightly caught off guard as well.

A smirk, "If even Rude made his way to the beach, I couldn't stay behind."

Reno turned back to the crowd, hoping to find his raven-haired beauty once again. He frowned in exasperation, looking over and around the heads of nearby beachgoers to catch a glimpse. The tie-dye wrap and carefree smile imprinted into his mind.

"Looking for someone?"

Red hair, loose from its usual ponytail, swung across his shoulders as Reno turned to face Rufus. The blonde man had his typical know-it-all smirk plastered on his face, though Reno maintained an impassive expression.

"Just checking for Tseng, yo," he stated, lazily tossing an arm around Elena, "the young one here was looking for him."

Elena scowled, and Rufus smirked wider in response, "I see."

Rude bumped Reno's elbow and nodded almost imperceptibly towards the crowd, where two heads of long black hair were moving together to the beat, one head with a flower and another without. Reno's eyes widened at first before he squinted, leaning forward and craning his neck around a nearby couple to get a better look.

"Your subtlety is astonishing," Rufus snarked.

Reno ignored him, "Hey, Elena! I found Tseng."

The young blonde woman, who barely reached Reno's shoulder, frowned from behind him, "I can't see anything."

"He and Ria appear to be dancing together," Rufus remarked, "I didn't realize Tseng knew how to salsa."

"Ria has been taking lessons during our stay," Rude commented offhandedly, "maybe Tseng was too."

"Actually, that looks like merengue," Reno stated neutrally, noting that Ria was leading more than Tseng.

Elena looked flabbergasted, "How do you know that?"

Reno shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face, "I've been learning."

"Perhaps you should replace Tseng then," Rufus commented, a haughty look on his features, "Show him how to properly lead a woman."

Rude and Elena elected to remain quiet, knowing better than to interfere in Rufus and Reno's unsubtle competition. Reno sent a smirk to the blonde man, sticking his tongue out between his teeth as he did so. Rufus' arrogant expression remained.

"Can do, boss."

Reno swaggered across the beach as the song changed, approaching Tseng and Ria, who were currently in some sort of embrace, not moving to the beat. Reno felt as though someone had elbowed him the gut, though given how crowded the people were around him, that was entirely possible.

"Howdy ho, friends!"

A bright smile lit up Ria's features, her cheeks flushed from the exercise and likely alcohol. She released herself from Tseng's grip and quickly closed the distance to Reno, crushing her face in his chest. Reno grinned at Tseng, unable to hide his happiness, and the older man nodded in greeting.

"Mind if I take over?" Reno asked of Tseng, wrapping one arm tightly around Ria's shoulders as she continue to smash her face into the side of his chest near his armpit, both of her arms wrapped tightly around his bare waist.

"Not at all," Tseng responded, an amused smile taking over his features, "I'm a bit rusty anyway."

"Reno's been taking lessons with me," Ria revealed, grinning at her much taller companion, "I'm sure he could teach you a thing or two if you want."

"Elena was looking for you too," Reno added, failing to hide the smile on his face at Ria's indirect praise.

An embarrassed smile appeared on Tseng's features and he nodded his goodbye before departing, leaving his companions to wonder whether he was embarrassed because of Elena's obvious crush on him, or because there was something actually going on. Ria was the first to voice her thoughts.

Arms still around Reno, she looked up at him from under her eyelashes, "Think they've gotten together yet?"

Reno didn't answer right away, pondering Tseng and Ria's relationship instead. It was obvious that _something_ big had happened between them at one point, though when he had once asked, Ria mentioned that Tseng had been the one who was there for her through traumatic experiences in her life. She stated that he was very special to her, and she cared about him a lot. So much, in fact, that she nearly sacrificed herself for him in the Temple of the Ancients four years ago. Something didn't add up, and Reno didn't like how jealous he felt…

"Reno?"

Reno plastered a smile on his face, "Sorry, babe. Long day."

Her sweet smile turned sultry, and she moved her hands from his waist and down his arms, ghosting her fingertips along his skin. She grabbed his hands in hers and walked backwards, giving them more space from the crowd surrounding them.

"Dance with me."

The 'come hither' look she was sporting was killing him. He sent her a lopsided smile before pulling her close, gripping one of her hands and placing the other on her lower back. Another song began to play, and sand began to kick up in their wake.

"Anything you want, Ri."

* * *

It was mid-morning when Ria finally opened her eyes, the sun's rays sneaking in from the open window shades and a light breeze drifting in through the open window, bring the scent of the ocean along with it. She blinked a few times to break apart her crusted mascara, wondering how much makeup she had gotten on the pillow cases. She sighed in peaceful bliss, reminding herself to thank Cloud for the use of Villa Cloud, and to thank Reeve for allowing her a peaceful vacation in Costa Del Sol, an _Isla Bonita_. Sort of.

She rolled over with the intention of getting out of bed, though a pair of arms and a raspy, sleepy voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Where ya goin'?"

Ria ran a hand through her hair, stringy from the dried salt water. She tried to ignore the heat she felt from the hand on her bare hip, and the hand on her bare shoulder from the arm wrapped around her torso, which she was laying on. She flushed from her head to her toes as the thumb on her hip began to draw patterns, suddenly aware of the body pressed tightly against her backside and the feeling of the satin sheets on her naked skin.

"Nowhere," she responded dreamily, snuggling back into her companion, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

A chuckle, and she smiled at the attractiveness of his rough morning voice, "Good."

They lay in silence for a few moments until Ria tried to weasel her way out of her companion's arms once again. He tightened them in response and pressed himself against her. Her eyes widened, and she squealed in surprise.

"Reno!"

"Stop moving," he mumbled irritably, grasping at her body to keep her from squirming further.

His wandering hands began to tickle her sides, and she struggled to hold in her laughter, "I'm going to wake up the whole Villa!"

"Wouldn't be the first time," he stated cockily, smirking at her, eyes half lidded.

Ria took a moment to admire her companion in such a natural, vulnerable state. His fiery red hair was splayed across the grey satin pillow, red facial tattoos emphasized by the sunrays creeping in through the window above the bed and falling on his face, which was turned to her. Although he had tanned slightly, his pale chest shimmered in the sunlight and Ria caught a hint of pink sunburn forming on his shoulders and the tip of his nose. The sheets had gotten bunched behind him, for the most part, but still rested over his hip and down his legs, though his feet were sticking out. The thin satin did not leave much to the imagination, however, and Ria's imagination was already running wild with his previous words.

"I had a dream about you last night," she confessed, leaning forward to plant a kiss to his nose.

Reno took this as an excuse to grab her close again, and the two now lay face to face on the same pillow, "You sure it wasn't real?"

She giggled as he placed a kiss on her neck and half-heartedly tried to push him away, "I'm sure."

He leaned back from her slightly, blue eyes meeting teal, "What was it about?"

Ria's cheeks were pink, though Reno couldn't tell what from: sunburn, his tickling, or the subject of her dream.

"You'd laugh at me if I told you."

"You don't know that," Reno commented, yawning.

Reno, still in the process of waking up, let go of Ria to scoot up towards the window above the headboard. The slippery satin sheets slid off with his movement and Ria forced herself not to stare, instead focusing on the movements of Reno's toned arms and hands as he opened the window and shades completely, allowing a beautiful breeze and sunlight to engulf the room.

"Nothing you ain't seen before, Ri," Reno joked as she shook her head shyly in response, "For such a bossy and sassy woman in normal life, you're pretty meek one-on-one."

She shrugged as Reno replaced himself on the bed, light gusts of wind brushing across their bodies now uncovered by the sheets.

"You bring out a softer side of me."

Reno smiled and kissed the top of her head as it rested on his chest, rubbing a hand along her shoulder and enjoying the feeling of the soft, sun kissed skin under his rough fingertips.

"Could say the same for you."

Ria lifted her head from his chest to send him a mock glare, "I swear if you tell anyone what a softie I am, I will rip your fucking throat out and stake your body like the Midgar Zolom."

Reno merely chuckled in response and kissed a suntanned cheek, "You're cute when you give death threats."

Ria rolled her eyes with peaceful smile on her face, sharply contrasting with the words she had spoken moments before. She placed her head back on the lean chest of her partner, closing her eyes and losing herself in the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"So what was your dream about?" Reno inquired, placing his free arm behind his head and giving his armpit a quick sniff before pulling away with a disgusted expression, "I promise I won't laugh."

Ria kept her eyes closed, "I had a dream we got married."

The mention of such a commitment didn't startle Reno as much as he anticipated. His expression turned to mild contemplation and his heartbeat remained even. Ria took note of his physiological reaction.

"Wanna elaborate?"

Ria opened her eyes but did not move from her position on his chest, eager to continue to monitor Reno's reactions via his heartbeat, "What do you mean?"

Reno shifted slightly to get more comfortable, "There's gotta be more detail than that, yo."

Ria remembered the dream vividly, though she toned it down for fear of scaring Reno off, "Not much, really. Just the ceremony, which was beautiful by the way, a gorgeous dress, all of our friends, the world at peace, a fun reception…pretty standard stuff."

"Did you design the dress yourself?"

"In the dream? Of course."

"Was it a brand new design?"

Ria furrowed her brows, "Yeah; it was like nothing I've ever designed before. It was amazing."

"Do you remember it?"

"Vividly."

Reno smiled, "Good."

Ria lifted her head from his chest to look at him. His heartbeat had begun to quicken. She gave him a skeptical look.

"Why?"

He shrugged, his gaze landing on the dresser on the other side of the room which was suddenly much more interesting than the naked woman half laying on him, "I just think you should remember it. For future reference."

Ria couldn't contain the smile that lit up her face. She squinted, the sunlight hitting her eyes as she sat up on her elbows, facing Reno.

" _Reno_ ," she stated teasingly, "are you implying that you would marry me?"

Reno shrugged lazily, though there was a soft smile on his face as he lay back down on the pillow and closed his eyes, "Maybe."

"Shocking," she responded, resting her chin on his chest and regarding him with a look she had not ever shown him before, "considering you can't even commit to what flavor of ice cream you want."

Reno opened his eyes and sent Ria a mock glare, "I'm lactose intolerant, Ri."

Ria laughed, "So?"

"So? It's not committing to a flavor of ice cream. It's committing to whether or not I want to spend the next couple of hours camped out on the shitter!"

Ria couldn't control her laughter, and Reno quickly joined in. As she lay on him, her melodic laugh filling the room, Reno felt more content than he had in a long time. Even with smeared makeup, sunburn, and greasy hair, she was amazingly gorgeous to him.

"That doesn't change the fact that you can't commit to what bedsheets you want in your apartment," Ria argued, continuing the previous conversation with a teasing grin on her face.

"I'm very sensitive to texture," Reno defended, "Both visual and tactile."

"Just yesterday you couldn't commit to whether you wanted fish or fries for dinner."

"I'm a picky eater. I ended up getting both anyway because I knew you'd want fries, even though you didn't order them."

Ria rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm trying to make a point."

Reno grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close, kissing her forehead, "I know, Ri. You're trying to voice your uncertainty of a future with me because you think I'm afraid of commitment."

If Ria was shocked by his understanding, she didn't show it. He was a Turk for many years, after all, and she had zero doubts at his intelligence and ability to read others and their intentions, despite how oblivious he came across at times.

"Maybe you're the one afraid of commitment," Reno stated casually, knowing he was treading on thin ice but voicing his thoughts anyway.

One thing that Ria always appreciated about Reno was his honesty and genuine intentions. There were no games with Reno; if he wanted to know something, he would ask. If he had an opinion, he would voice it.

Before Ria could respond, Reno gestured to the nearby end table, which held a ring on it, "Which is weird, considering you didn't ever stop wearing your engagement ring."

Ria stared at the ring for a moment, the green gemstone glaring back at her, "Not for the reasons you probably think."

"Then explain it to me," Reno requested, his tone still neutral, his body language still open.

Ria reach over and picked up the ring, playing with the sharp edges of the wings sticking out from the round green gemstone, perched elegantly in the center. The detailing of the wings was elaborate and unnecessary, though beautiful all the same.

"Mrs. Shinra gave it to me, actually. Shortly before she passed."

Reno nodded and pulled an arm tighter around Ria, knowing that it was a sensitive subject, "You've mentioned that."

"She was like a mother to me," Ria continued, tracing the wings as she spoke, "almost as much as my own mother. She was always very proud of me and encouraging of me and my dreams."

"Your eighteenth birthday, right?" Reno offered, encouraging Ria to continue.

She nodded, "She gave it to me, telling me that it was a symbol of my free spirit, my connection to nature, and my independence and refusal to be tied down. _Always remember who you are_ , she said to me, _Don't lose yourself for a man, or anyone else_. I think she was referring to her own marriage."

"Rufus proposed to you with that ring at your high school graduation party," Reno recalled, "it was a pretty elaborate spectacle."

Ria chuckled, "Yeah. The ring belonged to Mrs. Shinra, actually, so it didn't fit me. She had it adjusted for me and whenever I asked about it, she would smile and shrug and say that it was taking much longer than expected. She assured me that I would have it for my graduation party."

"That you did," Reno allowed himself a laugh, still remembering Ria's ecstatic face when Rufus had proposed.

"I always did love the spotlight," Ria smiled with nostalgia, "I'd be terribly embarrassed if something like that happened now, though."

"An elaborate, public proposal or being proposed to by Rufus?" Reno asked, his own curiosity getting the better of him.

"Why not both?" Ria laughed good-naturedly.

Reno glanced at the ring again, still grasped in Ria's fingertips, "So then, why do you still wear it, four years after you told Rufus to go fuck himself and joined AVALANCHE?"

Ria had the decency to grin sheepishly at the crudely worded recollection of her betrayal, "It's not just Mrs. Shinra that it keeps me close to."

Reno gestured for her to go on, his hand now running through her hair, the hard texture oddly soothing.

"I actually ripped off the ring and tossed it at a wall immediately after storming out of his office," Ria recalled with a hint of embarrassment, "And it was returned to me a few months later."

"By who?" Reno asked curiously, as he had not ever heard this part of the story before.

"Aerith."

Reno's eyes widened at the mention of the Ancient, "How did she end up with it?"

"I guess when the crew was escaping the Shinra building, before I joined up with them, she found it," Ria reminisced, a sad smile on her face, "She started to wear it because she thought it was so beautiful and wondered how somebody could have lost it."

"Didn't realize she was such a klepto."

Ria playfully smacked him on the shoulder and continued, "Anyway, we ended up talking about it at some point once I noticed, and I told her she could keep it, that I didn't want it anymore. That it gave me too many bad memories."

Reno said nothing or offered no extra comfort as Ria appeared to struggle with her composure, knowing that she would not want his pity. _It helps just to know you're here_ , she had said to him once, _I don't need the extra boyfriend-y bullshit. Doesn't suit you anyway_.

"Shortly before she left to summon holy, she gave it to me. She told me, _I know you don't want it, Ria, but you'll be glad you have it. Remember all of the positive times you've had with it. Don't let the negatives overshadow that. Celeste's spirit still resides in it, and since you allowed me to own it, my spirit will always reside in it too_."

Reno allowed a sad smile to settle on his face, his eyes filled with understanding. Ria was the picture of despair; it read all over her slouching and drooping body language. She did not cry, however.

"And we all know what happened next but, yeah. I feel safe when I wear it, but I don't want people to get the wrong idea; that's why I wear it on my right hand. I'm not sure I ever viewed it as an engagement ring anyway…it was a bit of a cop out on Rufus' part to re-gift me something his mother gave me, but I guess it was sweet and sentimental at the time."

Reno gestured for the ring and Ria placed it in his palm wordlessly. He sat up on an elbow to get a better look at it. He felt oddly calm as he ran a finger over the green gemstone, and the tranquility unsettled him.

"Tell you what," he said, a boyish grin on his face, "Even after we get engaged and married, you can keep wearing it, if you want. No judgement."

Ria's face was a mixture of shock, unshed tears, and happiness. She chose to go with the latter emotion, feeling uncharacteristically vulnerable, but strangely accepting of it.

"You're gonna have to talk to my parents first," she teased.

Reno's expression turned uncomfortable, though his tone was jovial, "Eben's not a problem; she's always loved me. Your dad is terrifying though, yo."

"He's a big teddy bear," Ria argued, resting her chin on Reno's chest again and gazing up at him through her messy hair.

"The man was essentially in charge of SOLIDER and the Turks at one point, Ri, and my former boss," Reno stated, recalling Torben's executive promotion after the demise of Director Lazard and Veld's departure, "That is not a man to be fucked with. I watched him beat up an infantryman once!"

"He probably deserved it," Ria shrugged indifferently.

Reno shook his head, "I'm not sure which is more likely to make me shit my pants: a pint of ice cream or Torben Belladonna."

Ria's laugh enveloped the room again, and Reno couldn't help but think to himself what a great promise he made to her. _Going strong_ , he thought to himself.

"I'm excited to find out," she gave him a genuine smile, a single ray of sunlight grazing the top of her head.

"An angel," he said to himself, pulling Ria in for a kiss.

She obliged, but pulled away from him with a confused expression, "What'd you say?"

"Just admiring your beauty," he said smoothly, stroking her cheek.

She rolled her eyes at him as she got out of bed, though the smile on her face proved how his comment had affected her, "Whatever. I need to shower."

"Mind if I join?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he overdramatically swept his eyes over Ria's body, causing her to toss a discarded pair of swim trunks at his face in response.

"Is that even a question?"

Although she made a show of sashaying her way to the bathroom, Reno's thoughts were still caught on her vulnerability, her smile, and the fact that she obviously saw a future with him.

 _I am a lucky man_ , he thought to himself as he basically skipped to the bathroom, _A really, really lucky man_.


	5. When I'm Gone

**Hey, all! I took some creative liberties with the Temple of the Ancients incident because, well, this is fanfiction. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. there is some potentially triggering stuff in the next couple of chapters, particularly mentions of sexual assault.**

* * *

Racing thoughts. Stones shaking. Blood covering the stone ground, currently crumbling. Brown eyes blinking at teal, struggling to stay open.

"Tseng!"

His head lolled to the side, vaguely registering his name. Black hair fell over his shoulder, blood caked onto it and his suit. Blood began to cloud his vision and it dripped onto his face and he closed his eyes.

"I'm staying with him!"

A gruff, male voice, "Ria-"

"No!" she shouted, hysteria present, "I will not leave his side!"

A softer, more feminine voice, "Ria, you both will die in here-"

Ria interrupted them again, fire blazing in her teal eyes, "Get yourselves out of here! Now! I will take care of him, and myself."

An accented voice, "I can help!"

Ria held her tear-stained face high, "See? Cait Sith will help. Tifa, Barret, go. Take care of the others. I will get us out of this. Don't worry about me."

Footsteps quickly disappeared, and the sound of the Temple falling apart became more prominent. A deep breath, and a sigh. Tseng vaguely registered body heat on his side, his head lolling the other direction. Metal clanked lightly against the floor as Ria crouched, her short swords scraping against the stone.

"Reeve, ETA of the Turks?"

"Unknown. I lost contact with the helicopter," Reeve's voice came through Cait Sith, distress in his tone, "Ria, please. You need to get out of here."

Ria fixed the robotic cat with a fiery glare, "I will not leave his side."

"Then get his side out of here," Reeve stated.

"You know what you need to do," she commented lazily, contrasting the tension in her posture as she began to cast Cure2 on Tseng, hoping to heal his injuries somewhat, "I will figure out the rest."

"This won't be the end," Reeve commented, his voice betraying his concern, "I will see you once you get out of here."

Ria nodded, a sad smile on her face as she wiped her nose in her jacket sleeve, "Of course. Goodbye, Cait. Later, Reeve."

Cait Sith and his moogle quickly hopped away, further into the Temple of the Ancients. Ria pondered how much time they had left, and how far they still were from the entrance.

Ria cursed herself for having the lowest level Cure materia of the party on her person, "C'mon, Tseng, let's get you out of here."

The bleeding eased for the time being, but Ria did not have any ethers or much more magic to spare. She was exhausted, bruised, and had been crying since the moment she saw Tseng on the ground, bleeding profusely and nearly incoherent. She placed herself under his armpit and wrapped her arms around him, adjusting her swords accordingly on her hips. She glanced behind them at the trail of blood on the stone floor and walls from Tseng crawling. She shivered and felt a new wave of tears begin to fall, ashamed that she could not control her emotions.

"Full-Cure," Tseng mumbled, though Ria could hardly make out what he was saying.

"I looked already, Tseng," she said sadly, having found no trace of the Full-Cure materia Veld had entrusted the new Turk leader with, "I only have regular Restore materia on me. I'm sorry."

Tseng dragged his feet, but somehow managed to slowly limp along with his eyes nearly closed, almost all of his body weight on the petite Ria.

"All of those years sneaking into the training rooms and I'm still out of shape," she grumbled, stepping on a loose stone and losing her footing.

Tseng tumbled along with her, his entire weight landing on her as she scraped along the ground. Ria felt the air rush out of lungs and cried out at the extra pressure on her already bruised ribs. The hilt of one sword pressed into her hip and Tseng groaned from the sudden fall. The stream of tears appeared never-ending for Ria as she tried to stand and piercing pain shot through her ankle and up her leg. She bit her lip so hard she was afraid it might bleed.

She spared a glance at Tseng, whose eyes were still only half open, regarding her lazily. A grimace overtook his features as he managed to move himself before a hand quickly shot to his side, where blood began to escape once again from the tear in his already blood-crusted jacket.

"We need to get you out of here," Ria managed to say, feeling as though she had broken a rib but hoping that adrenaline would get her through, "C'mere."

Tseng did not respond verbally, but slowly scooted closer to Ria. A loose rock fell from the ceiling and landed onto his back. He groaned again, but focused on Ria, whose face was covered in dirt and tears. She had the beginnings of a black eye and a large scrape on her cheek, though it was not currently bleeding.

Another wave of Cure2 washed over Tseng and he felt as though he could breathe better than before. His eyes opened wider and he focused his gaze on Ria, who coughed heavily for a moment before managing to get to her knees. Tseng slowly followed suit.

Tseng's right leg was a mangled mess and he attempted to move carefully, though the large gash on his side quickly reopened without warning. He grimaced in pain at the feeling of blood seeping down his skin and through his jacket once again, though said nothing.

Ria looked up to see Tseng leaning against the wall, blood continuing to drip from his jacket. She grimaced at the sight of his leg, wondering how she didn't notice sooner. Despite the pain in her ribs, Ria bent over in front of Tseng slightly, her hands on her knees and swords scraping the ground once again.

"Get on my back Tseng," she stated through gritted teeth as a rock fell from the ceiling and nailed her arm, "Quickly."

Tseng did not object, and, with some effort, tossed his body onto Ria's. She managed to keep them both upright, clenched her jaw tightly, and slowly continued through the hallway. Tseng's feet were dragging, though one of them he could not feel anymore.

"You shouldn't have done this for me," he tried to say, though all that came out were incoherent mumbles.

"I'm trying," Ria stated, her voice strained, "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner."

Tseng wanted badly to respond, to tell her how stupid she was for coming back for him, for staying with him, but he couldn't bring himself to. If he were to die, she was the person he would like to see last. He just hoped she didn't die with him.

Ria felt similarly. She felt guilt, though she could not place where it came from. Leaving Shinra in the first place, perhaps? She was certain the whole Rufus thing had bothered Tseng; she knew it bothered her parents. Her parents…

Ria began to cry again, tears of frustration, anger, sorrow, and pain which flowed down her cheeks at an unrelenting pace.

"Don't cry," Tseng said half-coherently, his cheek resting against Ria's, "Hate it when you cry."

Ria let out a strangled sob at this, having understood most of Tseng's words, "I love you, Tseng. I'm sorry I didn't ever tell you."

Tseng mumbled again, though it was unintelligible and his head lolled onto Ria's shoulder. She glanced behind her.

"Hold on," she said, desperation seeping into her tone.

Another mumble from the direction of her shoulder, and Ria let out a large sigh; he hadn't passed out yet.

A shadow stepped out from behind a corner, red beady eyes glaring into teal blue. Ria's tears increased as the creature stepped out into the dimly lit hallway, snarling menacingly. Two more creatures followed behind closely, closing in on the injured duo.

Ria set Tseng down against the wall as gently as she could, crying out in pain as she reached to grab her swords from each side of the belt of her ripped black cargo pants. The motions should have been fluid and memorized, though they were jerky and uncoordinated as she slashed at the first creature, managing to slice open its neck. Rather than growl back at her, it gurgled, an odd color of blood spraying out at Ria as it collapsed onto the ground.

Tseng did not have any weapons or materia on him, nor did he have to energy to help. He watched helplessly as Ria struggled with such simple monsters, her body language screaming in pain all the while. He felt his consciousness go in and out, the hallway becoming fuzzy before returning to focus some time later. His eyes opened wider to see Ria staring at him, a glazed look in her eyes, crusted blood all over her and a green materia in her hand.

"I found it," she said, and Tseng wondered how long he had been out, as there was not much for stone left in the hallway and it was covered with debris, "take it."

Tseng tried to reach out, but found that he could not move his arms. He eyed Ria in panic and she smiled sadly back at him before placing the green ball in his left hand, closing his fingers around it with her own. She kept her hand on top of his.

"Thank you," she said, her tone laced with remorse, "Thank you for everything."

"This isn't goodbye," Tseng scratched out, amazed that he was able to speak at all.

Ria's breaths were labored, and she winced in pain with every one as she continued, ignoring him, "You were by my side since I was ten. Because of Veld, my dad, Rufus, your own wishes, I don't know."

She fell into a violent coughing fit and Tseng looked down at the green materia in his hand, wondering what she had given him. He wondered why the temple hadn't shrank yet, or maybe it had. He wondered if these were his final moments. Ria's teal eyes, red and puffy, met his again as she took a shaky breath and continued.

"You mean the world to me, Tseng. You've gotten me through so much: the rape, Zack's disappearance and death, Mrs. Shinra's murder, Rufus and I's stupid engagement arrangement, the disappearance of the other Turks…I could go on forever."

Tseng gulped at her words, feeling uncharacteristically emotional. She relentlessly continued, time seemingly coming to a halt.

"You were the one who held me and supported me through all of that. Not Rufus, not my parents, not any of the other Turks…it was always you."

Tseng tried to open his mouth, though a painful laugh interrupted him.

"I can imagine what you're thinking; _It's my job_. That was always your excuse, right? Turks aren't supposed to have relationships with others, but you befriended me from a young age anyway, even though you were old and boring. Compared to me, anyway."

Tseng wondered if he had been hit with some kind of paralyzing venom or spell, as his limbs were still tingling, though now slightly mobile. He practiced moving his fingers, gripping and relaxing against the materia in his hand.

"And you can't tell me it was a part of the job to sleep with and fall in love with the boss's daughter," Ria choked out a laugh, followed by a few coughs, "and she wasn't just your previous boss's daughter; she was your current boss's fiancée!"

If Tseng could have expressed his embarrassment, he would have, although everything she was saying was true.

"I have no regrets," he croaked out, "do you?"

Ria attempted a smile, though the blood in her teeth ruined it, "None."

Tseng could fully grip the materia now and wondered if he should try to cast it. He felt a soothing aura and hypothesized it to be some sort of Restore materia. Perhaps Ria's from earlier? He wondered why she gave it to him. A glance at a mangled hand and a face of exhaustion gave him enough of an answer. She hacked again, and Tseng couldn't tell if the blood was from her coughing or her injuries. Maybe it was his. Time still appeared to be still around them.

"I'm not convinced Rufus loves me," she confessed, "not the way you do."

Tseng sent her a questioning glance, gripping the materia tighter, wondering if he had enough energy yet to cast it. Ria was turning quite pale and he wanted to help her. He wondered when the Turks would arrive. How long had they been waiting?

"Don't give me that look. You never said the words 'I love you', but it's obvious. The way you always held me, made time for me, stood up for me, protected me. And by Shiva, the way you kissed me.."

Tseng maintained a stoic, though pained, expression. He wanted so badly to hold her. And where were the others?

"Anyway, I know we didn't talk about anything before I left Shinra, but I had to get this out before I die," Ria strained, looking weaker by the second, "Reno should be here any minute with the helicopter. I hope they find you. They should; that Full-Cure materia should keep you alive long enough, if the Temple doesn't shrink first. Maybe Reeve is waiting…"

Tseng stared again at the materia in his hand. _She found it_.

"When I'm gone, remember me looking hotter than this," Ria attempted to joke, hacking again, "but seriously, remember that I love you. And I gave my life for you. And I don't regret it. Not one bit."

Teal eyes lost luster and Ria's head thumped harshly onto the ground with a crack. Tseng lost all sense of calm and began to cry out her name to no response. He remembered the materia, forcing all of his energy into the palm of his hand. The Temple shook violently once again and Tseng felt the last of his energy leave his body as a green light erupted from the materia, shooting towards Ria. It was the last thing he recalled before his eyes closed of their own accord, a peaceful darkness surrounding him.

* * *

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Good to see you're still alive."

Brown eyes shot open in a panic, meeting icy blue. A cocky grin greeted him.

"Where's Ria?"

A scowl, "Of course that's the first thing you ask, yo. Calm down. You're lucky you even woke up."

A dangerous tone, "Reno."

Reno rolled his eyes playfully, "She's fine, boss. That Full-Cure worked wonders on her."

Tseng eyed his surroundings. _The Shinra building_. _Infirmary_.

"You're probably wondering what happened after you conked the fuck out," Reno stated, tapping his chin and sticking his tongue out slightly, "I suppose I should fill you in."

Tseng said nothing, wondering why it had to be Reno who was here when he regained consciousness. Though a competent Turk and the one trusted to be in charge while Tseng was incapacitated, the man could be frustrating to put up with at times.

"That Full-Cure pepped Ria right up and lit a fire under her ass. She hauled you out of the Temple right as I got there. I dunno why but the thing was still in one piece. Weird. Anyway, me and Rude got you guys in the chopper and came straight back to Midgar. Elena stayed here with the Pres, obviously."

Tseng adjusted himself under the white sheets of his bed, noting that he was only in his underwear and bandages. _No wonder I'm cold_.

"I actually just got back from dropping Ria off with the rest of her crew. Refused to rest for even a little bit. She didn't have much to say to Rufus either. He was pretty upset she nearly died, yo. Wanted to make sure she was okay. It's so obvious he still loves her, Tseng."

"I'm not interested in your gossip, Reno," Tseng stated sarcastically, wincing slightly as he moved and involuntarily recalled some of Ria's last words to him.

 _I'm not convinced Rufus loves me; Not the way you do_.

Reno laughed lightly, carefree despite the condition of the man in front of him, "I'm just saying. Rufus put on a big show all these years but he's always loved her. He just fucked up too many times and she left him."

Tseng knew that if he remained quiet, Reno would continue to exposition the situation.

"So, yeah. Ria talked to me a bit on the helicopter ride while Rude patched you up but she didn't have much else to say other than she had to stop Sephiroth from hurting anymore people she cared about. Said that she talked to Cloud and he told her Aerith ran off but was super weird about it."

Tseng felt the air leave his chest. _Not her too_.

"She was fine though otherwise, by the way. A little bruised and beat up and pissed at you for saving her instead of yourself, but Ria's always pissed about something, isn't she?" Reno laughed, "What a woman. She said she was gonna kick your ass next time she saw you. _He's always gotta fucking play bodyguard!_ "

Tseng couldn't help but smile at Reno's impersonation of Ria, having no difficultly imagining her saying those words. She and Reno hadn't ever been close, but they'd always gotten along well enough. Tseng guessed it was the similar personalities, mutual love of a good time, and habits of cursing like sailors.

Reno adjusted his goggles on his head and sent Tseng a grin, "But anyway, you just focus on healing up now, boss. I can handle everything else until then."

"I would hope so," Tseng muttered, though said nothing else as Reno waved and left the room.

Tseng closed his eyes as footsteps disappeared down the hallway, trying not to worry about Ria, Aerith, or himself. He sighed deeply and tried to clear his mind, though Ria's pale face and lifeless teal eyes stared back at him in the darkness behind his eyelids. That, and her words to him would stick with him for a long, long time.

 _Remember that I love you. And I gave my life for you. And I don't regret it. Not one bit._


	6. Love Lies

**This is probably one of my favorites so far. I'm a huge Reno/Ria shipper but I personally love Rufus. Tall, blonde, and asshole is right up my alley.**

 **Not sure where I stand on the "bralette as a top" debate; sorry Ria. I know where Rufus stands, though. Also Reeve is my spirit animal.**

 **Song inspiration is Love Lies by Khalid and Normani.**

* * *

A tailored white pantsuit. A black bralette. Black hair pulled up into a messy bun. Dark pink lipstick. Little eyeliner and no other traces of makeup. White teeth biting the bottom lip. A pencil in a left hand, tapping against the desk. A sigh of irritation.

"I wasn't ever good at math."

He was perched in a cushioned armchair that he had pulled over from the corner of the room. She usually kept it near her bookshelves. _More comfortable than these damn desk chairs_ , she said.

"That's what I'm here for," he stated smugly.

Teal eyes narrowed at him playfully from across the desk. She eyed his laid-back posture in the armchair: legs spread open, cheek resting on a palm, elbow on one arm of the chair, a notebook full of numbers and spreadsheets on his lap.

"I suppose you expect me to thank you."

"That would be nice."

"You know I don't just 'thank' people."

"You have other ways of showing your appreciation," he acknowledged, a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes, returning her gaze to the paper in front of her, "You would know."

"All too well."

Teal eyes met blue, narrowed in faux irritation, a glint of amusement to them, "You're impossible."

"You love me," he responded without hesitation.

"Maybe," was her offhanded response.

The notebook of spreadsheets was placed on the edge of a nearby coffee table as he stood and stretched. She eyed him openly, the edge of his black long-sleeved shirt riding up his lower torso as his arms spread over his head. He adjusted his white dress pants and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows before running a hand through blonde bangs. He wandered behind the desk, teal eyes trained on him and the v-neck of his shirt the entire way. He stopped behind her desk chair and leaned forward, his chest in contact with her upper back, face beside her head, and his hands on either side of the paper in front of her. She tensed slightly at his presence.

"Don't act so uncomfortable, Ria," he chastised, his breath ghosting the side of her face.

"You invited yourself into my personal bubble, Rufus," was her sarcastic response, hoping he didn't notice her breathing rate quicken, "Of course it's going to make me uncomfortable."

"Hasn't before," he responded, his cheek brushing lightly against the side of her head as he leaned forward, "What math is bothering you?"

Surprised that he actually seemed serious about work and not just teasing, Ria glanced at the sheet in front of her and cleared her throat before answering, "This whole column. I can't figure it out."

Rufus reached forward with his right hand to grab the pen from her before chuckling, realizing it was in her left hand, "I forget you're left-handed."

She said nothing as his fingers brushed hers, causing her to slacken her grip and allow him to take the pen. He placed it in his right hand and began to explain to her what numbers needed to go where and why, though Ria couldn't focus. She felt his chest brushing the top of her back as he moved slightly while writing, leaving notes on the side of the paper. His chin brushed against the side of her forehead as he stared intently at the sheet, completely engrossed in his explanation. Ria suddenly felt the urge to remove her jacket.

Rufus leaned away suddenly and eyed Ria curiously, "Does that help?"

She stared at him wordlessly for a moment before nodding, "Sure."

He smiled lightly and leaned casually against the desk beside her chair, rolling his eyes, "I know you didn't understand a word of it, but you'll catch on eventually."

Ria took a gulp of the glass of water on her desk, wishing it was alcohol and wondering why Rufus was affecting her so much today. _Must be something in the air_ , she thought to herself as she removed her white jacket, leaving her in just a black lace bralette. Rufus took notice.

"Did I tell you I liked your outfit today?" he stated conversationally, his eyes surprisingly on Ria's face.

"Why is that?" she questioned absently, moving from her chair to hang her jacket on a hook near the window, which she felt the urge to open.

"I always like it when you wear white," he stated, a handsome smile overtaking his features as he crossed his arms casually.

Ria rolled her eyes, "You just like that we both enjoy white suits."

A light breeze came in through the large windows of Ria's WRO office as sunlight streamed in. She sighed at the sensation.

"You have good taste," he nodded, "But that's not quite what I meant."

She turned to him curiously, admiring his high cheekbones and handsome smile and cursing herself for finding him so attractive. She resisted the urge to play with the ring on her right hand, a nervous gesture.

"Then what did you mean?"

Rufus shrugged nonchalantly, seemingly in a better mood than his previous work visits, "I just think white is a good color for you."

"I could say the same for you," Ria answered immediately, feeling slightly embarrassed afterwards.

Rufus smirked at her, "You've mentioned that before."

Ria straightened her posture and walked back over to her desk, but did not sit down, "Did you come here to flirt with me or work?"

"Why not both?"

Ria sighed, exasperated, "Rufus."

He chuckled again and Ria marveled at how much more loose and carefree he was in her presence, especially since he had begun working with the WRO. It was a sharp contrast from their interactions between her departure from Shinra, Meteorfall, and the arrival of Sephiroth's remnants. Granted, it had been two years since the Geostigma business, but his behavior was still hard for her to get used to. She mentioned this to him.

"Something about being around you is rather calming," Rufus admitted, uncrossing his arms and crossing one leg instead, "probably due to our history."

"I would think that makes things harder," Ria responded, sitting on the other edge of her desk, dangling her legs and swinging them around, "Given how we've both acted in the past."

"We've been better lately," Rufus stated.

"Why is that?"

A hand swept blonde bangs out of blue eyes, "Perhaps I have been re-evaluating my priorities."

Ria stared at him long and hard for a few moments, and he did not flinch away from the intense eye contact.

"Talk to me," he stated simply, a phrase he commonly used with Ria when they were younger in an effort to get her to speak her unguarded thoughts to him.

As expected, she immediately began to speak openly, "Were you ever in love with me, or did you love me because it was expected of you?"

Rufus was not as shocked by her question as she thought he would be. He regarded her with a curious expression but was otherwise composed. He answered without much hesitation.

"I suppose it's hard to tell whether or not it was love as a teenager," he admitted, brow furrowed in concentration at his own memories, "But I was in love with you while we were engaged."

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically, a resentful expression overtaking her features.

Rufus sensed an incoming argument, as he could already detect Ria's hostility, "Absolutely."

"Then why were you so insistent that we were only engaged because it was expected of us?"

"I thought that was what you wanted," Rufus answered honestly, an unusually sincere tone accompanying his words, "And I admit I was confused about it at the time."

"Confused about what?" Ria asked, kicking off her heels and sitting on her desk cross-legged.

Rufus ran a hand through his hair, "What you thought of me."

"Explain."

Though her response was short, her tone was neutral, so Rufus continued, "You were pretty standoffish through most of your high school years, especially once you started being homeschooled. I didn't know what to think."

"The age gap may not be much now, but it was kind of weird at the time."

Rufus shrugged, "Which was why I maintained some distance, and I told you that. What I didn't understand was your sudden change in behavior."

"I told you later on."

Rufus's expression darkened, "I wish you wouldn't have waited five years to tell me."

"What was I supposed to do? Randomly bring it up in your office one day? _Hey, honey! By the way, even though we fuck all the time, I forgot to tell you some SOLDIER raped me when I was sixteen and then Sephiroth slaughtered him in Nibelhiem! So he's dead but I'm still not quite over it!_ "

"Ria," Rufus's tone was mixed with anger and sadness, "Please."

She looked back towards the window, clearly uncomfortable with her outburst, "Sorry."

Rufus sighed and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her wordlessly. Though still sitting on her desk, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, finding comfort in such a familiar embrace. She breathed in deeply the scent of his cologne, her nose rubbing lightly against the intersection of his neck and collarbone.

"I hardly think now is the time to be seducing me," Rufus chuckled, clearing his throat slightly as Ria's nose remained nuzzled into the nape of his neck, "Though you always did find my cologne irresistible."

Ria did not pull away from him, though was slightly embarrassed at the accuracy of his statement, "You've always had quite an effect on me."

"I still do, huh," he stated smugly, releasing Ria from his grip and putting a respectable distance between them, "Is Reno aware of that?"

At the mention of the redhead, Ria's expression clouded, "Who knows."

Rufus eyed her curiously, surprised by her reaction, "He didn't seem to have an issue with your engagement ring."

At the mention of the object, Ria began to twirl it around her finger and eyed it uneasily, "That was a while ago."

"And his opinions changed?" Rufus questioned, searching his brain for any weird behavior on Reno's part but finding nothing unusual in his recent memories.

"Reno and I," Ria cleared her throat as her voice cracked slightly, "I'm not sure what we are at the moment."

Rufus's expression remained relatively neutral, though indecipherable emotions passed over it, "I see."

Ria lifted her gaze to him, still fidgeting with her ring. She took it off and eyed it closely before holding it in her left hand, between her fingertips.

"I really care about him," she confessed, "and he really cares about me. We have a lot of fun together. Great sex. He's absolutely smitten with me. But is that enough?"

"Enough for what?" Rufus questioned, unused to Ria opening up to him about other men, something she hadn't done since they were teenagers.

"I don't know. He makes me happy, but something is just," she hesitated, the ring resting on the edge of her left ring finger, " _Missing_."

Rufus's gaze was fixed on the ring. Part of him wished she would just slide it down her finger and put it back where it used to be, where it belonged. Another, unusually moral, part told himself that although she and Reno hadn't been _serious_ , per se, it still felt wrong to feel the way he did in that moment.

"Elaborate."

Ria shrugged, the ring falling to the floor. Neither moved to pick it up.

"He doesn't want to marry you," Rufus stated, not feeling the need to ask.

"He's hinted at it," Ria commented, though the way she diverted her gaze told Rufus more than her words.

"I told you from the beginning that you deserve better."

Ria narrowed her eyes at him, "Now isn't the time to be an ass and tell me I-told-you-so."

Rufus sighed, "I'm not-"

"You weren't any better," She stated menacingly, taking Rufus by surprise, "You wanted to be engaged to me but still sleep with whoever you wanted."

Caught off guard, Rufus didn't respond to her outburst initially, though composed himself and responded, "I told you, I didn't know how you felt-"

"Bullshit!"

"Ria!" Rufus exclaimed, "What has gotten into you?"

She sighed deeply, "It's just been bothering me lately."

"Clearly," Rufus muttered, earning a dirty look from Ria before asking, "Did Reno cheat on you?"

She immediately shook her head, "Of course not."

"Good," Rufus nodded, _Now I don't have to get Tseng to kick his ass. Although…_

"We just…haven't been seeing eye to eye lately on some things," Ria answered honestly, looking dejected as she kicked at the ground in her bare feet, "All relationships have ups and downs."

Rufus couldn't help but resist to comment, "Except the one between you and Tseng."

Ria didn't respond, continuing to kick her legs back and forth off of the edge of the desk. She reached down and picked up the ring, resuming twirling it between the fingers of her left hand.

"Or did you forget that you were with him the entire time we were engaged?"

There was a biting tone to his words, drawing attention to remnants of animosity between the former lovers. Just as Rufus had allowed her outburst, Ria would allow his behavior, if only for the sake of giving them the chance to move on from the past they were both clearly stuck in.

"I remember. Rather vividly, in fact," she stated, "How is Cissnei, by the way?"

Rufus tried to hide his smile at her snark, happy to see the usual bite return to her words, "I haven't spoken to her in a while. She's still with Zack's parents, I assume."

Though they had gotten along pretty well as teenagers, events involving Zack created distance between Ria and Cissnei. The distance was furthered when Cissnei let Zack go during the search for him, she escaped Shinra with the other rogue Turks, and Rufus revealed to Ria that he had slept with her quite a bit during their engagement.

"Send my regards."

"Of course."

Silence stretched on between them for some time before Rufus suddenly closed the distance between himself and Ria, placing his hands on the desk on either side of her hips. Her knees rested on either side of his legs, her arms still outstretched behind her. She regarded him curiously, though there was a hint of anticipation on her features.

"Where does your love lie?"

"Excuse me?" Ria asked, wishing that she didn't sound as breathless as she did.

Rufus's expression was serious, "Whatever happened between you and Reno wasn't because of anything he did or said. It was because of your indecisiveness. Am I wrong?"

Ria hated the know-it-all tone he used but did not answer. Her eyes darted to his lips before returning eye contact. He hadn't moved a muscle.

"So then, answer my question."

"What does it matter?" She asked indignantly, frustrated at the lack of control she felt in regards to both Rufus and Reno.

Rufus leaned in slightly, his expression unwavering. Ria did not move.

"Just curious."

Ria could not remember the last time she had been in such a situation with Rufus. His office at the Shinra building? They were still engaged. When was the last time she had kissed him? She struggled to remember the time but remembered the feeling vividly. Her gaze flickered to his lips again.

"I don't know."

Rufus watched Ria's internal struggle with a calculated expression, fighting with his own emotions. She kept staring at his lips. It was killing him. Her honesty was driving him nuts. Although not extremely well-endowed, her cleavage was spectacular. Her fuchsia lips were calling to him.

It was Ria who made the first move, grabbing the back of his neck and closing what little space was left between them. He pulled her to the edge of the desk by her hips and she wrapped herself around him, a fluidity to her movements that came with the familiarity of the situation. Rufus smirked into the kiss, wrapping his arms tighter around her back, reveling in the sensation of her body pressed against him. One hand traveled to Ria's hair, tangling in her bun and setting the black waves free across her bare back and shoulders.

"Ria, I tried to knock but-good Gaia!"

Rufus and Ria quickly pulled away from each other and glanced at the doorway, locking eyes with the sudden guest. All three were hit with a sense of deja-vu.

The man in the doorway rubbed his eyebrows tiredly, "It's like I walked in on two teenagers again."

"Reeve-"

"It's Ria's office this time, though," Rufus interrupted, a light tone to his words, "Not mine."

Reeve regarded them with a bemused expression, "I know I encouraged you to seek out Rufus if you needed help with anything, Ria, but I guess I should have been more clear that I meant _financially_."

Ria had the decency to blush slightly, though she was flushed in general, "He _was_ helping me!"

"I can see that," Reeve remarked sarcastically, eyeing the pink lipstick smeared across Rufus's face, who smirked back at him shamelessly.

Ria tried to push Rufus away slightly, though he wouldn't budge, "Rufus!"

He let out an amused laugh before holding his hands up in surrender and stepping away from her slightly, "Maybe you should shut your door next time."

"It was shut!"

"Maybe you should've locked it."

"I didn't realize I needed to."

"I didn't realize you were going to throw yourself at me."

" _Excuse me?_ "

Reeve struggled to hide his laughter at the two grown adult twenty-somethings, "I will just see myself out-"

Ria poked a finger into Rufus's chest, " _You_ came onto _me!_ "

Rufus sent her a lopsided smile, clearing trying to rile her up, "And probably more if Reeve hadn't come in."

She glared at him indignantly, "Don't be so inappropriate!"

"Says the Vice President currently standing in front of her boss and Financial Advisor in her _bra_."

"It's a _bralette!_ It's fashionable and functions as a top too!"

"Still highly inappropriate. I might have to contact HR about this."

"I am HR!"

Reeve couldn't bring himself to leave the room, too amused by the banter occurring in front of him. His eyes crinkled in the corners, pleased to see both occupants playfully fighting and getting along for once. It had been a long time since he'd seen both of them so carefree with each other, and he was reminded of their teenage years, when he had first joined Shinra. The lighthearted side was so rare for both of them that he couldn't resist enjoying the moment while it lasted. He should have brought Cait Sith to record it. Perhaps he could get into the security footage later.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face. And that lipstick!"

"I think pink is a good color on me, don't you, Reeve?"

He nodded from the doorway, "Absolutely."

Rufus turned back to Ria, who was scowling at him with her arms crossed and an unmistakable twinkle in her eye. Her ring had somehow ended up on her left ring finger.

"I'm not entirely sure, though. I think I need more lipstick to find out," Rufus commented, leaning forward and tapping his lips, "Care to assist me?"

Ria launched herself at him with a laugh, tackling him onto the desk. Rufus shoved her off, sending her and the desk chair flying unceremoniously backwards.

"I hope you put those damages in the budget!" Reeve called as he left the room and shut the door behind him, eager to leave before the two started making out again.

 _Damn teenagers_ , he thought to himself, though the smile didn't leave his face for the rest of the day.


	7. Back To Me

**Nothing triggering in this chapter except Cid's excessive cursing. He might be more of my spirit animal than Reeve.**

 **I have a lot of Tseng feels.**

 **Song inspiration is Back To Me by Vanotek feat. Eneli.**

* * *

A dimly lit bar. Few patrons, save three around the bar itself: a man and a woman side by side, and a man at the other end. Two blondes, one with black hair. A brunette bartender who excused herself a while ago, and had not returned. The three patrons had been helping themselves to drinks for the past hour.

The man closest to the woman lit a cigarette and took a long drag, ignoring the bartender's earlier wishes for him to avoid smoking in the bar. He exhaled and chugged the rest of his glass, wasting no time in pouring himself another from the bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter in front of him. His companion was still nursing her glass and pushed the bottle away lightly when he offered it to her. He wiped a hand on his tan cargo pants and took another drag before speaking, the cigarette hanging limply from his mouth as he spoke.

"Listen, Ria; Rufus is a straight up fuckboy. And Reno? Shit, that boy loves ya but he ain't gonna make nothin' other than your libido happy!"

Ria swayed slightly in her seat as she turned to fully face him, "You dunno shit, Cid."

Cid laughed loudly at this, his voice echoing off the walls. He eyed the man a few seats down from him, calling to him and waving his hand over despite the man's uninterested expression and attempt to ignore social interaction.

"Don't act like y'ain't eavesdroppin', Cloud," he addressed the other blonde man, his cigarette waving in the air as he gestured, "Might as well get your spikey ass over here and listen up close."

Cloud did not respond, but rose from his seat and replaced himself on the other side of Cid, plopping down without much control.

Ria leaned forward, narrowing her eyes and placing a hand on the bar for support, "You're drunk."

Cloud's blue eyes, still glowing from the effects of Mako, met Ria's scientifically untouched teal ones in a lazy stare. He shrugged nonchalantly and quickly downed whatever was left of his glass and allowed Cid to pour him another.

"Tseng scares the shit outta me but he'd probably be your best bet," Cid continued the previous conversation, reaching for a beer can on the counter, "But what the fuck do I know."

Ria and Cloud watched, completely unfazed, as Cid took another drag of his cigarette before cracking open his beer and downing the whole thing without a breath. Cloud nursed his drink idly without comment and Ria sighed dramatically.

"I can't believe I'm having fucking girl talk with you, old man," she commented, reaching for an already half empty bottle of tequila before pouring herself a shot and knocking it back with a straight face.

"You're batshit crazy, but I already knew that," Cid stated, reaching for another beer, "but I ain't even old enough to be your daddy, so shu'up."

Cloud gestured for the tequila and Ria handed him the bottle, which he drank straight from. He too, barely grimaced at the liquid.

"How you two can do that bullshit is beyond me," Cid commented, lighting another cigarette, "Fuckin' kids."

Despite the fact it was rather common years ago, Ria hadn't turned to the bottle in a long time, though neither had Cloud, and there was a sense of comradery between them. Something was clearly bothering him, and Ria was more than happy to drink her troubles away with an old friend. Cid's chain-smoking, cursing, and alcoholic behavior was an added bonus.

"What do you think, Cloud," Ria asked, resting her elbow on the bar counter and her cheek in her palm, "About my love life."

"It's a mess," he responded bluntly.

"Shit, got you there," Cid had to butt in, an empty beer can turning into a makeshift ashtray.

"Shut the fuck up, Cid," Ria commented without malice, debating stealing a cigarette off of him.

It was obvious that Cloud wouldn't elaborate unless asked to, as was typical of him. Ria tossed her jacket off her shoulders and onto the counter, leaving her in a black tank top. She crossed her jean-clad legs and nearly kicked Cid with one of her boots in the process. The pilot beat her to interrogating Cloud for his opinions, however.

"Alright, Spiky. Spill," Cid said after a loud belch left his lips, scratching at the stubble on his chin, "The lady is waiting."

"Can't have that," was Cloud's sarcastic response.

Ria loved to see such an unguarded side to Cloud, as it was very rare for him to let loose in any capacity. Looking at Cid, she supposed he would say the same about her. Especially since her promotion to VP of the WRO and the extra responsibilities placed upon her by Reeve, she had been mostly business and little pleasure aside from occasional getaways with Rufus and the (former) Turks. She scowled at the thought.

Cid was surprisingly patient with Cloud's behavior, "Lay off the sass and get on with it. I ain't gonna sit here like a gossipy damn hen all night."

 _Somewhat patient, anyway_ , Ria mused.

"Rufus and I haven't ever seen eye-to-eye," Cloud commented, reaching for the bottle of tequila once again, "Reno's whatever, but he did kill an entire sector of people."

"And Tseng?" Ria asked, gesturing for Cid to pour her more whiskey, to which he obliged.

Cloud shrugged, "Other than the time he slapped Aerith, he seems better than the others."

Ria nodded, finding no fault with his comments. Her mind buzzed pleasantly, and she leaned further into her palm, elbow still resting on the bar counter. She closed her eyes and sighed.

A cloud of smoke surrounded Cid as he spoke, "Ria, let's be real here; you're a manipulative bitch who's fucked in the head and has no damn clue who or what she wants."

Cloud lifted his glass is agreement, though said nothing. Ria sighed deeply, knowing that Cid would continue regardless of her response. She couldn't tell if the haze in the room was from Cid's cigarette, or the alcohol. Cloud felt similarly, if the look in his eyes was any indication.

"I'm gonna play therapist for a minute and you're gonna play along because you're a drunk fuck and you gotta get your own shit figured out before anything else," Cid stated, waving his cigarette around in Ria's face, "So start telling me what you're gonna do."

"I dunno," she responded, "What do you mean?"

"Like talking to a damn idiot," Cid mumbled, "Alright. Reno. He's your latest piece of ass, right?"

"He's not a _piece of ass_ ," Ria argued, clearly offended, "He means a lot to me."

"But you don't love him," Cloud uncharacteristically cut in, "I can tell."

"I didn't realize you were a fucking psychologist, Cloud," Ria commented sarcastically.

"Don't be a bitch to him, now," Cid chastised, blowing smoke in Ria's face and causing her to cough, "We're just tryin'a help your emotionally stunted ass."

Ria attempted to wave the smoke out of her immediate vicinity but began to lose balance and almost fell off her barstool. After catching herself, she tossed her upper body onto the counter and lay on it, enjoying the contrasting sensation of the cool bar on her warm face.

"Fine," she mumbled against the counter, "I dunno if I'm _in love_ with him. Maybe we're better as friends. Who cuddle and bone on occasion."

Cid cracked open another beer, "Jesus."

"But that's what Rufus and I's relationship used to be so I dunno…is that what a relationship is?"

"Don't ask me," Cloud muttered when Ria glanced at him.

"No that ain't a fuckin' relationship. The kid's crazy about ya, Ria. And he's a decent guy. I guess. But we all know you want this big fancy ass wedding someday and rich lifestyle and Reno ain't gonna do that for you."

"But I love him," she argued, pouting against the counter.

"Like arguing with a child," Cid commented, "You love him or his dick?"

"Why not both?"

It was Cloud who muttered obscenities under his breath this time, knocking back another gulp or two of tequila. Cid wondered how he was still sitting upright.

"Damn enhancements," he mumbled, "Alright, Ria. Rufus."

"What 'bout 'im?"

Cid rolled his eyes, "Speak clearly, woman. Y'already told us Reeve waltzed in on your tonsil hockey with him last week."

Ria lifted her head off the bar counter, "He's been my bestie since we were kids. Always got told I was gonna marry him. I dunno."

"You still want to?" Cloud asked, suddenly more interested in the conversation.

Ria shook her head lightly, ignoring her unfocused field of vision as she unconsciously felt for her ring on her right hand, "He's just always been there I dunno. We don't fight as much as we used to."

"Tseng," Cid said, eager to finish this conversation before he had to pee.

"Probably the only guy I ever loved on my own. Minus Zack. But he chose Aerith and well…we all know what else happened, so."

Cloud reached for the bottle of tequila again before Cid grabbed it from him, finishing what little of it was left himself. He made several disgusted noises and chugged another beer and took a drag of his cigarette. He had a firm scowl planted on his face when he turned back to Ria, taking it upon himself to cut off Cloud for the time being.

"So what I'm hearing is y'have the best history with Tseng and Cloud an' I think he's the least sadistic, condescending asshole of the bunch, so you've got our stamp of approval. Now if you'll excuse me, I'ma piss."

Cloud turned back to Ria after watching Cid's departure, looking as though he would fall asleep at any moment, "Who you want to pick you up this time?"

Before Sephiroth's remnants came to life and his subsequent return, Ria had worked and stayed with Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel. She had returned to Rufus and the Turks afterwards, though went through a phase of very heavy drinking. It was usually Cloud who either took her home or phoned one of the Turks to pick her up. More often than not, it was Tseng who came; Ria said that he had been the one to catch her during her underage club adventures and it was nostalgic for him to be the one to take care of her. Though Cloud usually gave her the option to choose, Tseng typically was the one who showed up regardless.

"I wanna say Reno but he's prolly still mad at me. He should be," Ria pouted again.

"Tseng it is," Cloud said, struggling to get his phone out of his pocket and watching it fall to the floor instead.

"I already took care of it."

A feminine voice entered the room, both occupants turning and nearly losing their balance to try to see her. She chuckled slightly.

"He's on his way. Cloud, you can head to bed, if you want. The kids are already asleep."

Cloud nodded, reaching down slowly and carefully to pick up his phone. While still crouched on the ground, he grabbed Ria's right hand and looked up at her. She was hit with a sense of deja-vu, recalling a blonde head of hair on one knee, proposing to her years ago.

"I know it's hypocritical coming from me, Ria, but tell him how you feel," Cloud said, his gaze locking with Ria's, "You'll regret it if you don't."

"Which one?" she questioned, confused which of the three men he was referring to.

Cloud ran a finger across Ria's ring, reminding her that Aerith had worn it most of the time Cloud had known her. Hit with a sudden pang of sadness, she placed her other hand on top of his and rested her forehead on the top of his head; her way of letting him know that she knew what he was feeling in that moment.

"Whichever one comes to your mind first."

"Did I miss all the heartfelt bullshit?"

Ria and Cloud raised their heads to spot Cid returning from the bathroom, zipping up his fly as he spoke. He belched loudly and greeted Tifa, who nodded with an amused expression.

"Your room is ready for you, Cid. Don't forget you have to be awake early."

"Damn business bullshit," he commented offhandedly, suddenly noticing Cloud's crouched position in front of Ria, "Do I wanna know what you're doin' down there, boy?"

"Isn't it time for your diaper change, old man," Ria snarked at him, helping Cloud to his feet.

"Just had one," he responded, scratching at his stubble, "Respect your elders."

"It's past your bedtime. Fuck off."

Cid looked at an imaginary watch, "Wow, would you look at that. It is. I'ma deal with your teenage bullshit some other day."

Cloud had waved goodbye and disappeared upstairs, leaving Tifa, Ria, and Cid remaining. As Cid passed Ria, he placed a hand on her shoulder, which she covered with a hand of her own.

"Get your shit figured out, Ria. No one else can do it for you."

"I know," she said, suddenly feeling more sober than she had before.

Cid nodded and gave her a pat, "You're a smart woman. It'll work out."

Cid waddled upstairs, his characteristic gait remaining despite his level of intoxication. Tifa turned to Ria, a caring expression on her face. Ria was almost tired of seeing it; Tifa was not her mother.

"Let me guess, my babysitter will be here shortly," Ria remarked, grabbing her jacket from the counter and sliding off of the barstool lazily, "As if I'm not a grown woman capable of taking care of herself."

"They're just concerned for you," was Tifa's pacifist response, "We all are when you get like this."

"Sometimes you just gotta numb your mind and quiet all your damn demons."

The door to the bar opened as Ria struggled to get her second arm through her jacket. She heard Tifa and the man speaking, but tuned them out, too focused on her jacket sleeve. A calloused and scarred hand moved into her field of vision and her jacket was lifted, allowing her to finally slide her arm into the sleeve.

"Some things never change."

Tifa was now gone, and it was just Ria and the man in the bar. She took in his attire, wondering why he didn't ever wear something other than a suit. She knew he had other articles of clothing.

"You dressing me or playing bodyguard for drunk me?" she questioned, running a hand through her hair.

"Both," he smiled lightly, placing a hand on her lower back, "Let's go."

Ria looked up at her companion without moving, causing him to turn his focus to her. The smile was still on his face, and she took a moment to admire it. He wasn't one for a toothy grin; his smiles were tight and ambiguous. Was he angry? Irritated? Relieved? Happy? Ria had known him for so long, however, she knew. He was amused at the nostalgia and happy to see her. Probably relieved knowing that she would be safe with him. He had always been concerned about her safety outside of his usual duties, something that had yet to change.

"Something on your mind?"

Ria's boots were rugged and worn and did not have heels on them, so she was at her natural height for the evening. It was weird for her; she had gotten so used to wearing heels that she felt uncomfortably short, only reaching the chest of her companion. Although not as tall or wide as Rude, he was taller and wider than both Reno and Rufus, and his size could be intimidating at times. Ria was happy to be on his good side.

"Always, Tseng."

"You can talk to me while we walk," he stated calmly, leading Ria outside via the hand on her back, "It's a beautiful night out tonight."

"You came awfully quick," Ria commented, "Interrupt you from something?"

"Elena and I were out."

Ria couldn't help the feeling of jealousy, the alcohol threatening to loosen her tongue too much. She bit her lip to keep her emotions in check.

"Date night?"

Tseng let out a chuckle, "Reconnaissance. But nice try."

"Think she still has a thing for you?" Ria couldn't help but ask.

Tseng tried to hide the smirk on his face, "I doubt it."

"Hmm."

As they roamed the streets of Edge in the moonlight, Ria wished there was a way to make him stay out later with her. Cloud's words from earlier still fresh in her alcohol-addled mind.

"Your jealousy is endearing."

Ria lifted her head at Tseng, "I'm not jealous."

"You always have been. Of Elena."

Ria crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into Tseng slightly as they walked, his arm still on her back, "Men have a habit of choosing Turk women over me."

"I can only think of one," Tseng commented offhandedly, directing them to the neon lights of a nearby diner.

"You and Elena would make it two."

"Hmm."

Ria looked up at the lights of the diner as they approached, noticing a few others inside, "Why are we stopping?"

"You're always hungry when you drink," Tseng stated, opening the door and allowing Ria to precede him inside, "You'll thank me tomorrow."

"You know me so well," Ria responded, a sweet smile on her face.

Tseng's hand returned to her back, lower than it had been before, "Better than anyone, I'd argue."

"Even Rufus?"

"Especially Rufus," Tseng chuckled as the two slid into a booth, waving a waitress over.

As the waitress dropped off a couple of waters and questioned Tseng for their orders, Ria took a moment to study him. His hair was down, as it had been for years now, though his ends looked damaged and he was in need of a haircut. His features had sharpened over the years, a maturity to him that had not been there when she was a teenager. There was a scar on his cheek from his and Elena's torture at the hands of Sephiroth's remnants, and a scar on the side of his jaw leading to his neck from the Temple of the Ancients.

She locked eyes with Tseng, who had finished speaking with the waitress. He allowed her to study him without comment.

"I hope you ordered me pancakes and hashbrowns."

A small grin appeared on Tseng's features, "I didn't know you ate anything else at one AM."

"Maybe ice cream."

"You still have some in your freezer."

"Thank goodness," Ria responded, excited at the prospect of chocolate fudge ice cream for breakfast in the morning, or afternoon.

She regarded Tseng again as she sipped her water, momentarily lost in the depths of his deep brown eyes. As a teenager, she had wondered if they were black, though as a young woman she discovered that they were indeed brown.

"Something on my face?"

"That handsome smirk."

Tseng let out a small laugh at this, "I forgot what a flirtatious drunk you could be."

"You stopped complaining at some point," Ria commented nonchalantly, pleased at the way Tseng's eyes crinkled in the corners in amusement.

"Who said I was complaining now?"

Ria rolled her eyes, though she couldn't hide the smile on her face, "Idiot."

Tseng said nothing, merely smiling as the waitress returned with a chocolate milkshake, overflowing with whipped cream and a cherry. Ria took note of both straws.

" _Tseng_ ," she teased, not-so-secretly enjoying Tseng's perfect memory of her favorite foods, "I didn't realize we were going on a date."

"Thought I would surprise you," was his cheeky response, mirth present in his tone as Ria eagerly leaned across the table and began slurping from the straw.

"Well don't just sit there!" she said, clearly enjoying herself as she popped the cherry into her mouth, discarding the stem on the table, "Drink with me!"

Tseng rolled his eyes half-heartedly and leaned forward, drinking some of the milkshake. The mound of whipped cream got him, however, as he had some sticking on his nose and upper lip when he pulled away.

Ria began to laugh, pointing at his face unsubtly, "Tseng, you've got something there."

Playing dumb, Tseng furrowed his brows, "Where on the what now?"

Ria leaned forward again, her elbows nearly halfway across the table. She rested on her knees on the seat of the booth and regarded Tseng with a coy, yet amused, expression.

She pointed to the tip of her nose, "You have some whipped cream here."

Tseng attempted to lick his nose, causing Ria to burst out in laughter, "Did I get it?"

"No, dumbass," she said with a smile on her face, "Need me to help?"

"Clearly," Tseng responded, eying Ria dubiously and causing her to laugh once again.

With surprising coordination, Ria kept one hand on the table and reached forward with the other, wiping the whipped cream off of Tseng's nose with a finger before placing it in her mouth, giggling all the while. Tseng couldn't hide the smile on his face at Ria's genuine joy, which he had rarely seen since Meteorfall, if much at all beforehand.

"You've still got some on your lip," she stated seriously, gesturing to her own upper lip for emphasis, "Do you need my help with that too?"

Tseng couldn't keep a straight face, and fought with himself over how to answer. Apparently he took too long, because a serious expression came over Ria's features.

"Tseng?"

"Hmm?"

She leaned forward and took another sip of milkshake before responding, "Remember how you used to be in love with me?"

Tseng blinked a few times, distracting himself with the milkshake to allow himself a few moments to answer. He nodded.

Ria's gaze was unrelenting from across the booth, "Would you ever come back to me?"

Tseng remained near the milkshake, even as Ria leaned forward again to take another drink. They both remained there for a few moments, the pile of whipped cream the only thing separating them.

"Who says I ever left?"

Ria's face broke out into a smile, which did not leave even as the food was dropped off at the table. Tseng thanked the waitress before returning his gaze to Ria, mirroring her smile.

The two didn't speak for the remainder of the meal, though they exchanged many wordless glances. Ria, for the first time in a while, felt pretty good about the future. As she and Tseng went for the milkshake at the same time and embarrassed smiles were exchanged, one thought crossed her mind.

 _Maybe I need to drink with Cid and Cloud more often_.


	8. Holding On

**I would like to warn that this chapter and the next contain some potentially triggering topics (aka sexual assault/rape). Although not described in explicit detail, it could be disturbing for some people. This chapter and the next are very closely tied together, though ten years apart in time. A whole decade. Wow.**

 **On a lighter note, Dissidia NT is giving me Sephiroth feels.**

* * *

A blank stare. Empty eyes full of unshed tears. A vacant expression.

He pushed red bangs out of his face and observed the scene in front of him. Zack was crouched on the ground next to her, though she was unresponsive. The young man hadn't ever been good at hiding his emotions; even now he was astonishingly easy to read: guilt, horror, sadness. He looked as though he might cry himself.

Reno had stumbled upon the scene during a routine patrol of the SOLDIER floor. It was common knowledge that Ria would often sneak into the training room late at night and goof off with Zack until the wee hours of the morning, a habit that hadn't changed despite his First Class status. Although Ria had been relatively unchanged by the disappearance of Genesis and the death of Angeal, Zack was struggling. It was no secret how much he relied on Ria and her friendship for comfort and a distraction, though sometimes Reno wondered why he didn't just focus all of his attention on his girlfriend in the slums. That was not Reno's business, however, no matter how much he enjoyed the gossip.

The Turks had received the usual " _use of SOLDIER training room after hours_ " memo, and it was Reno's turn to " _check out the disturbance_ ". The request usually only came when Zack and Ria made an absolute mess of the place, or the rare occasion that it was someone actually unauthorized. From the looks of things, it was more of the latter this evening.

A man clad in leather pants and a black sleeveless turtleneck leaned against the wall across from Ria, the dim lighting of the hallway glinting off of his silver hair. His arms were crossed, and his trademark jacket was no where to be seen at this hour. Reno briefly pondered if he had ever seen the General even wearing a shirt before, though his thoughts were interrupted when the man in question turned his attention to him.

"Reno."

He gestured with his head in the opposite direction from Ria, and Reno followed. He chanced a glance over his shoulder at the two on the ground. Ria's head was back against the wall, her knees pulled tightly up to her chest, arms wrapped around herself. Her hair was disheveled, sticking out in every direction from her ponytail. She was in a black sports bra and light pink athletic shorts, which sat high on her thighs due to her seated position. Her feet were oddly bare, though she appeared otherwise physically unharmed. Zack rested the side of his body on the wall next to her, appearing as though he was afraid to touch her. He was wearing a black shirt and red basketball shorts. His black spikes stuck out in odd directions, sagging in others. It was obvious the two had just been working out, to some extent. The red lights from the training room sign lit up the far end of the hallway.

Satisfied with his observations for the time being, Reno turned and followed Sephiroth around the corner, away from the training room. He was spacing off and nearly ran into the General, who said nothing in response. A glance upwards showed poorly concealed anger on the SOLDIER's face, though Reno assumed it was not directed towards him and his absentmindedness. He waited patiently for Sephiroth to speak, oddly intimidated by the older man's demeanor.

"I know this was a routine call for you, but a serious event occurred in the training room this evening."

Reno didn't take the time to marvel at how eloquent the man spoke, even when angered, "What happened?"

Sephiroth's expression turned extremely dark, darker than the Turk had ever seen. Sephiroth was a rather emotionless man, and his obvious rage was unsettling. Reno attempted to stay professional and not let his uneasiness show.

"A Third Class snuck into the room while Zack was gone."

Reno shrugged, not really understanding the issue, "So, unauthorized entry. What about it?"

Sephiroth sighed deeply, sorrow replacing some of the anger as he ran a hand through his bangs, "Miss Belladonna was still in the room."

Reno was well aware of Ria's popularity amongst the remaining SOLDIERs; though only sixteen and not yet fully matured, her changing figure and flirtatious demeanor was notorious. Despite his taken status, her eyes were still set on Zack (and debatably Rufus), however, and Reno was not aware of any gossip surrounding her relations with other SOLDIERs.

"She try to sneak in a midnight rendez-vous while Zack was out?"

If looks could kill, Reno thought he might be severely injured with the way Sephiroth was looking at him.

"I know you don't currently understand your insensitivity; I wouldn't expect a Turk to. Unfortunately, you were the one called down here, so I have no other choice, and I'd appreciate a bit more professionalism."

Thoroughly scolded, Reno nodded, "Of course, General."

Sephiroth nearly rolled his eyes, though his cat-like pupils remained narrowed instead, "Zack was gone for about an hour while Miss Belladonna was alone in the room with the Third Class. Zack was speaking to me in my office when she called him. Her only words were " _Help me_ ". He and I came down here to find her in this condition."

Reno recalled the scene he had observed upon his arrival. Gears began to turn in his head and he suddenly regretted the tacos he'd inhaled before answering the call to check out the SOLDIER floor.

Seeing the uncomfortable expression on the young Turk's face, Sephiroth continued, beginning to sound uncomfortable himself, "She has been mostly unresponsive aside from a couple of nods when Zack was speaking to her. We believe the Third Class-"

Sephiroth cleared his throat, as though that would help him say the words so obviously stuck. Reno felt his own throat constrict and swallowed loudly, attempting to will his dinner from reappearing. Though he had dealt with similar situations since coming to Shinra, and even before as a dirty slum rat, something about this was different. Ria was Torben Belladonna's _daughter_. The daughter of the man in charge of SOLDIER. She was almost as much of a staple to Shinra as any of the executives. Yet she was so _young_. So _innocent_.

Reno was aware that Ria spent much of her free time (she was homeschooled, after all) around the SOLDIER floors due to her father's position and was well-acquainted with the majority of them. He was not aware, however, that she was so familiar with Sephiroth that the man was reacting in such a manner. The General could not bring himself to finish his sentence and regarded Reno with an expression similar to Zack's: guilt, anger, sorrow.

"What would you like me to do?" Reno asked, surprised he could form any words the way his stomach was currently in a knot.

Sephiroth took another deep breath and stared up at the ceiling, "I'm not sure."

Although they were around the corner and speaking in relatively hushed tones, Reno felt guilty and glanced behind him as though to make sure no one was listening.

"Do not inform anyone else of this situation for the time being," Sephiroth stated, his gaze locked on Reno as the Turk returned his attention to him, "I will handle it personally."

Reno opened his mouth as though to argue, though Sephiroth's piercing stare caused him to snap his mouth shut. _Wouldn't want to be on the sharp end of his sword…_

"This particular SOLDIER was set to be in the group investigating the Nibelheim reactor in a couple of months. He will still be on the mission and nothing will change. This situation will not go further than Zack, myself, Miss Belladonna, and you. Am I clear?"

If Reno wasn't intimidated before, he certainly was now. The General's tone was sharp and held a sense of finality. Reno couldn't help but sate his curiosity, however.

"Will you punish him for his actions?"

A malicious smirk appeared on the General's face, and Reno found himself more unsettled by the minute.

"Just as the Turks have special methods for handling their own kind, SOLDIERs do as well."

A chill ran down Reno's spine, leaving him feeling as though he should have already been aware of such unspoken methods, "Of course."

"I have already spoken about the situation with Zack, briefly. Miss Belladonna is also in agreement. She does not seem keen on being alone at the moment, though I'm not sure how willing she is to be with any of us. I was hoping a female Turk would come, though I wish not to involve anyone else in this matter at this point."

Reno had really only spoken to Ria in passing over the few years he had been with Shinra, so he doubted she would prefer his company over someone familiar like Zack or intimidating like Sephiroth. He was the only one not a SOLIDER, though, so maybe she would prefer his company for the time being. He struggled to come up with a way to explain the situation to Tseng when he returned without divulging any details.

Reno nodded in agreement, "Right. Should we uh…ask her?"

Sephiroth let out another large sigh, clearly upset by the entire situation, "I suppose."

The two made their way back to Zack and Ria, who had hardly moved a muscle. Upon closer inspection, she was holding hands with Zack, who appeared relieved by this progress. He glanced at the approaching duo and opened his mouth to speak, though Sephiroth held up a hand to the young man and crouched down directly in front of Ria, blocking her view of the wall. Her gaze flickered to the man in front of her, teal meeting bright green.

Sephiroth spoke in a soft tone neither of the men had heard him use before, "Ria, it's getting late. You should get home."

She eyed him blankly for a moment before releasing Zack's hand and wrapping her arms tightly around her knees again, though she made no other movements. Sephiroth gestured the two younger men away and they obliged, both shocked at the General's sudden change in demeanor when interacting with the young woman.

"Let me help you up," Sephiroth commanded, though his tone was still soft as he held as open of body language as possible, palms up and gently reaching towards Ria, "I won't hurt you; I promise."

Ria broke through her catatonic state, though her hands were visibly shaking as she reached forward and grabbed Sephiroth's, allowing him to carefully pull her to her feet. She looked like a child standing in front of him with her sunken body language, lithe frame, and her height allowing her to reach only just below his chest.

"I always knew he had a way with women," Reno whispered to Zack, who strangely did not even crack a smile.

After a moment of quiet, Zack responded, "I call him the _Ria Whisperer_. She always says he has a way of calming her. They meditate together, you know."

Intrigued, though not entirely surprised by this information, Reno nodded. The two young men watched as Sephiroth tilted his head down to speak to Ria, his tone soft and hushed. Reno could not make out much of what was said, though Zack's Mako-enhanced hearing allowed him to pick up more of the conversation.

His eyes intently glued on Ria and Sephiroth, Zack responded, "This is all my fault."

Reno turned sharply to the slightly younger man, "It's not, yo."

Zack nodded mournfully, "I shouldn't have left her. He was just waiting for an opening. I know it. And I just let him-"

The man looked like he was about to break down himself, and Reno felt increasingly uncomfortable. Luckily, Zack was able to take a couple of deep breaths and compose himself. He turned back to Reno.

"Ria means so much to me, and I failed her. I promised I'd always protect her. Pinky promised. You know how she is about that. Four years, I've done it. Four years, and I failed her."

Reno let Zack ramble, assuming this was how he dealt with his emotions. He couldn't resist the opportunity to get some dirt, despite Zack's vulnerable state. _Turks' work is never done,_ he thought to himself.

"What about the Ancient?"

Zack tore his eyes away from Ria, who was finally beginning to cry, though she still allowed Sephiroth to hold her hands and hold her upright. Broken words regarding where she would be staying that night filtered over to Reno and Zack.

"Aerith?"

Reno nodded, "Your girl, right? Shouldn't you be more worried about her?"

Zack's eyes narrowed in an uncharacteristically dangerous expression, "What are you implying?"

Reno shrugged nonchalantly, "Talking about how much Ria means to you, spending so much time with her, acting the way you are right now…think that's fair to Aerith?"

"Now isn't the time, Reno," Zack voice began to mirror his dangerous expression as his eyes flitted between the Turk and the teenager in question.

"You made your choice, man. Can't have the best of both worlds," Reno commented, brushing off some invisible lint from his unbuttoned and wrinkled dress shirt.

Zack ignored him, clearly emotional and upset by the events of the night, and Reno's words. He walked over to Sephiroth and Ria, who was now leaning against the wall, away from the General.

"Ria," he addressed her in a manner not unlike Sephiroth had earlier, "should I take you back to your apartment?"

Ria was given her own apartment within the Shinra building for her sixteenth birthday as a way for her to be independent, yet still under the watch of her parents, and Shinra. She was beginning to regret her independence.

"I don't want to be alone," she whispered, sticking out her pinky to Zack, a gesture she did when she was upset.

Zack wrapped his pinky around hers, engulfing her finger completely with the size of his own, "I promise. I won't let you be alone."

She looked up at him then, a tear falling from her eye which Zack did not dare to wipe away for fear of scaring her, "Promise?"

"On my life."

Reno rolled his eyes at the emotional display. Zack was certainly a nice, chivalrous, and genuinely caring guy, but Reno couldn't figure out which girl he was leading on. _Only time will tell_.

"Do you trust me?" Zack asked her as he reached a hand for her back, which she cowered away from.

The look on her face and her body language said no, though she reluctantly responded, "Yes."

"Ria," Sephiroth spoke, stepping forward, "would you prefer Reno take you home?"

Ria's gaze flickered to him, and it felt like a punch in the gut. She looked so broken in that moment, so defeated. Despite the lack of emotion he was expected to feel, Reno was struck with absolute misery when looking at her.

"I don't know him," was her answer.

Sephiroth nodded and once again gestured for Reno to follow him, "Very well. I will check on you tomorrow."

Ria eyed him and he stood still, waiting for her response, "Thank you."

It was barely a whisper, for her voice seemed hoarse and tired. Reno didn't want to think why. She glanced at him briefly and he wondered if she was thanking him also. He nodded at her briefly and she resumed staring at the ground.

"I never want to come back here."

"Then we won't," Zack said determinedly, his usual personality poking through as he held out an arm to escort Ria, "Shall we?"

Her expression softened slightly as she looked at him. She hesitated, but linked her arm through his regardless. The four made their way to the employee elevator; Reno was the first to swipe his keycard, eager to relieve himself of the situation. As he stepped into the elevator with Sephiroth, he turned back to Ria, who's eyes were fixated on him.

"It'll be alright, Miss Ria," he said, flashing her a smirk and using Tseng's name for her, "Just keep holding on. That's what you do best."

Though her expression remained stoic, her eyes softened. She mouthed a thank you to him and tightened her arm through Zack's and rested her head on his bicep, as his shoulder was too high for her.

As the elevator doors closed, Reno and Sephiroth both let out a sigh of relief that Ria had appeared to at least calm down.

"She will be safe in Zack's hands," Sephiroth commented, though Reno wondered if it was directed at him or if Sephiroth was just speaking to himself.

"I don't doubt it," Reno responded with a teasing tone, earning him a small glare from the General and pausing before asking, "Wanna grab a drink?"

Sephiroth allowed himself a small smirk, clearly exhausted from the night's events, "Only if it's something hard."

"That's the only thing in the staff fridge on Floor 61."

"I won't ask how you know that."

"Ria, actually."

Sephiroth frowned slightly at the mention of the girl, and Reno observed his behavior closely.

"Didn't realize she had you under her spell too, yo."

Sephiroth's expression was neutral, "There's a lot you don't know, Turk."

"I know more than you think I do."

With that, Reno stopped the elevator on Floor 61 and stepped out. He heard the doors close behind him and knew that Sephiroth had remained on the elevator. He sought out the aforementioned staff fridge, eager to get his mind off of the events on the SOLDIER floor and the look in Ria's eyes, which would haunt him for years to come.


	9. Don't Give Up On Me

**Ugh I really like this chapter. The Reno/Ria ship is sailing at I am at the helm. I don't know real ships so someone correct me if my metaphor is wrong, but y'all get the idea.**

 **Why does Ria have to be romantically involved with literally everyone. Ria pls. She seems to be toning down though.**

 **I have a lot of Zack feels.**

 **Song inspiration is Don't Give Up On Me by Hot Shade feat. Cal.**

* * *

Sunlight filtering in through the hole in the roof, shining brightly on the remnants of flowers of the church. Rays reflecting off of the pool, and the metal of the sword gleaming in the light. A flower tiara was placed around the hilt of the sword, dangling lopsided.

"Thank you."

A soft breeze appeared out of seemingly thin air, though the two occupants of the church were not surprised. A woman with a mass of black curls glanced down at the ring on her finger and began to play with it, feeling calm as she did so. Her companion remined silent a few feet behind her, scratching his bare forehead. She bowed to the sword, the flowers, and the sky, before turning to him.

"Ready?"

He nodded, "Whenever you are, Ri."

The light breeze continued, and Ria stood still, the hi-low hem of her sundress flowing gently behind her. She gazed blankly at the doorway. He wondered what she was seeing, but respectfully remained quiet, glancing at the doorway himself.

"Thanks for coming with me, Reno," Ria said quietly, her eyes now glancing around her, as though she was searching for something.

He smiled lightly, "Of course."

 _Don't forget that he cares._

Ria turned her head to the right. A masculine laugh.

 _Men are stupid about their feelings. But I can tell. Trust me._

"I always have," she said, glancing at Reno, who didn't seem surprised that she was talking to the air.

 _I promised I'd always protect you, right? Don't worry._

"It's been ten years."

 _And I will protect you for ten more._

"What about after that?"

Another laugh, _I'm trying to be sweet here. Cut me some slack._

Ria's gaze shifted from the sword to the flowers surrounding the pool of water. A feminine voice this time. Ria could almost hear her smile.

 _He never was very good at being charming, was he?_

Ria laughed lightly, causing Reno to smile in response. He hadn't seen her so calm and peaceful for some time.

 _It worked for you, didn't it?_

 _Only for a while._

Ria fidgeted with her ring as she listened to the playful banter. The feminine voice filtered through her ears again, and Ria felt as though she was standing right behind her and recalled the many times she would braid her hair during the events of Meteorfall. Though slightly shorter than Ria, she had somehow managed to braid Ria's hair perfectly every time.

 _I didn't mean to intrude. I just couldn't resist._

"It's alright," Ria responded, running a hand through her loose hair and suddenly wishing it was braided, "I hope you guys are happy."

 _We'd both be happier if we were with you and Cloud_.

Ria smiled sadly at the sound of the male voice this time, looking at the sword once again, "I know."

 _But we're always with you anyway. I'm always with you. I take pinky promises just as seriously as you do, you know!_

Ria couldn't bring herself to laugh, though felt a smile involuntarily tug at the corner of her lips, "I know."

 _Look at how far you've come in ten years. I'm so proud of you. You're an amazing woman._

"I agree."

Ria snapped her head over to Reno, staring at him incredulously, "You've been able to hear the whole time?"

He said nothing, but laughed in response.

 _He will take good care of you. I will make sure of it!_

Ria could almost picture him and his enthusiasm as he said this, and she knew Reno was thinking the same. He smirked, his gaze off towards the entrance.

 _I know this day won't ever be just another day to you, Ria. But you've gotten this far. And you'll keep going. I will protect you along the way._

"Always so chivalrous," she teased.

 _You know me. Gotta keep my honor and all that. Angeal would kick my ass otherwise._

Ria and Reno both let out a laugh at this and smiled at each other, both happy to see the other so at ease.

 _Well, Aerith is pulling me back. I gotta go. But I will see you. And I'm always with you. Don't forget!_

"I won't," she smiled, "Thank you, Zack."

The air stilled, and silence returned to the church. Reno walked closer to Ria and wordlessly grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. She allowed him to lead her out of the church, her floral dress billowing behind her.

Once outside and back in the remains of the Sector 5 slums, Reno turned to her. She took a moment to admire him in the morning sunlight. He looked different without his goggles on his forehead and kept scratching as though the lack of sensation bothered him. He wore a grey v-neck and black joggers, the elastic leg holes pulled up to just below his knees. One hand was in his pocket, while the other remained intertwined with hers. He said nothing and allowed her to study him.

"Ten years seems so like long ago. But that Third Class still haunts me."

Reno reached for her other hand, "You're safe now though."

"Thanks to Sephiroth," she chuckled as she linked the fingers of her other hand in Reno's, "One of the last good things he did."

"A good thing, nonetheless."

"Thanks for being there."

"Purely by chance," Reno responded, though there was a smile on his face.

Ria stood on her tip toes as Reno leaned down, allowing her to plant a kiss on his cheek, "Which I'm extremely thankful for. You've spent every anniversary with me, in some way or another."

"One year over the phone, even," he commented, perfectly okay with the red lipstick currently on his cheek.

She smiled lightly, though there was something clearly bothering her, "Hey, Reno."

"Hmm?"

"I'm surprised you came with me today…aren't you still upset with me?"

He regarded her lazily, their hands still together as they stood outside of the church, "Yeah. So?"

Ria gave him a confused expression, "Then why'd you come?"

Reno released one hand and began to tug her along with the other. She followed behind him without complaint, their boots tapping the dirt ground as they left.

"Because I still care about you, and today is a difficult day for you. You're too important for me to stay mad at anyway, yo. It's that damn smile."

As if on cue, she smiled brightly, though tried to hide it from him as they walked. He said nothing, though smiled lightly himself.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"My behavior recently."

Reno let out a chuckle, though the distaste in his tone was obvious, "Hey, if you wanna make out with your ex-fiancé and go on a drunk date with your bodyguard, be my guest."

"It was unfair to you, and I'm sorry," Ria apologized, appearing uncharacteristically submissive.

Reno stopped, the destroyed city of Midgar surrounding them. Ria would not look at him.

"You deserve better than that, and I feel bad about it."

Reno eyed her skeptically, "Who are you and what have you done with Ria Belladonna?"

She rolled her eyes at him, shoving him lightheartedly. He smirked in response.

"There she is!"

"Reno, I'm serious."

His expression turned neutral, "I know."

Ria spoke as they began walking back to Edge once again, "That night Tseng picked me up after drinking…Cloud and Cid were actually pretty helpful."

"That's hard to imagine," Reno commented sarcastically, wrapping an arm around Ria's shoulders as they walked.

She relaxed effortlessly into his side, "Cloud said something very eye opening to me."

"Oh?"

Ria nodded, "He told me to, and I quote, _'Tell him how you feel'_."

"Who?" Reno asked curiously, scratching at his forehead again.

"He said whoever popped into my mind first."

"Who was that?"

Ria glanced up at him from underneath his shoulder, wishing she would have worn something with a heels on them to make herself taller. She knew she would be walking a lot that day, however, and had chosen her boots instead. _Boring, but practical_.

"You."

Reno let out a soft chuckle, "I think you've made it plenty clear lately how you feel about me, yo."

Ria stopped and rested her hands on Reno's sides, looking up at him, "That's the thing; I haven't done a good job of being open about my feelings."

"Have you ever?"

Ria shied her gaze away from him, a pile of junk to the left suddenly much more interesting that her pseudo-boyfriend, "Please, don't give up on me."

Reno sighed, tension escaping him as he wrapped his arms tightly around Ria's back, resting his cheek on the top of her head, "Who said I was?"

Her voice was muffled into his chest, "Just give me some time."

"To get over your two exes? Who both happen to be superiors of mine, by the way."

"Working my way down the ranks," she teased self-deprecatingly.

As they pulled away, Reno appeared thoughtful, "I'm not sure you'd be able to get Rude, but you could probably get Elena."

Ria let out a laugh at this, "Too bad I'm too in love with you to care about them."

"Oh? You're in love with _me_ too? Shocker."

She sighed, "Reno-"

He pulled her back into his chest, running a hand through her hair, "Give you time, I got it."

"You know, I spoke with Nanaki again recently. On the phone."

"Yeah?" Reno asked, wondering how he could operate a phone with his paws.

"Yeah. He reminded me that I need to stop living in the past."

Reno pulled away from her and began walking again, dragging Ria along by her hand this time, "You tend to do that. Stick to what's familiar. Comfortable. Aka Rufus and Tseng."

Ria tripped over debris, caught off guard by Reno's chosen pace, "Yeah, well. You are comfortable. And familiar. You're the only guy I've been with for almost two years."

Reno stopped abruptly, sharply turning to the woman behind him, "What?"

She stared at the ground off to the side, "You heard me."

"We didn't ever, you know, make things _official_. Or whatever. I guess I just assumed-"

"Well you assumed wrong," Ria replied defensively.

Reno regarded her with an open expression, "What about this recent shit with Rufus and Tseng?"

Ria kicked at the ground with one boot, playing with the shorter dress hem in the front, "All the talk about commitment…I guess I got scared. Confused. You were right; I'm the one afraid of commitment. Not you."

Reno's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "Really."

"Even though you're the one who couldn't commit to wearing a jacket this morning."

Reno's eyes narrowed teasingly, "Hey! I didn't want to get too warm! I wasn't sure what the weather would be like!"

She smiled at him, but said nothing. He regarded her curiously.

"You're awfully subdued today."

Ria shrugged as the two slowed their pace, nearing Edge, "Just one of those days."

The two continued to walk in silence for a short time, their destination: 7th Heaven. Although it wasn't quite lunch time, Ria argued that it wasn't ever too early for Tifa's cooking and a drink. Reno, with no hesitation, agreed.

"Maybe we should fly out to the chocobo farm after," Reno suggested, noting the way Ria's eyes lit up at the idea, "Before I take you back to your place."

"You're coming back though with me, aren't you?"

"Of course."

She smiled brightly, "I'd love to hang out with some of the chocobos."

"I'm sure Tesla misses you. Chocobo Billy, too."

Tesla was the name of a chocobo that Ria had encountered near Icicle Inn during her time with AVALANCHE. She had been injured during a battle and Ria was insistent on saving her and bringing her aboard the airship, much to the chagrin of Cid. She ended up being one of the chocobos used to breed and race (which Ria had happily indulged in with Cloud for a time) during the events of Meteorfall. She had been at the Chocobo Farm ever since.

"I miss her too," Ria stated, smiling at the thought of her favorite chocobo.

Reno rolled his eyes, all too familiar with Ria's love for Tesla, and chocobos in general, "I'm sure."

They reached 7th Heaven just as the sun began to move directly overhead. Reno opened the door for Ria and she thanked him, walking in as a bell dinged behind them. The place was empty save Cloud, who was hunched over a table with a newspaper on it, nursing a cup of coffee.

He nodded in greeting, eying Ria for a moment longer than Reno. She reminded herself that he knew everything about that day. Zack hadn't been able to keep it to himself during the Nibelheim incident, and Cloud had never forgotten. An unspoken bond had formed between them over the years, built on familiarity and surprisingly similar personalities. She held his gaze and he eventually turned his attention back to the newspaper he was reading, sipping his coffee.

"Where's my favorite bartender?" Reno asked, causing Ria to roll her eyes.

"Upstairs," Cloud answered, taking another sip of coffee.

"You look rough, buddy," Reno said, plopping down in a chair next to Cloud, much to his displeasure, "Late night?"

"Got back late," was his response.

Cloud looked to Ria for help, but she ignored him, heading towards the staircase. She was distracted by the pictures on the walls and did not notice a smaller body crash into her until it was too late. She quickly grabbed the body and grasped at the wall to prevent them from falling.

"Ria!"

She smiled down at the young girl, "Marlene. How are you?"

"Good," Marlene grinned, grabbing Ria's hand and leading the older woman back downstairs, "Can I cook you lunch? I've been practicing! Tifa says I'm getting better. Cloud too! Right, Cloud?"

He grunted in response, still trying to ignore Reno, who was purposely annoying the blond man.

Ria laughed, and Reno looked up at the sound, "Of course, Marlene. But only if you promise to braid my hair for me afterwards."

"Okay!" she agreed enthusiastically.

"Reno is taking me to the chocobo farm after this," Ria made conversation as Marlene led her to the kitchen, behind the bar.

"Ooh," the young girl giggled, clapping her hands together, "Like a date?"

Reno grinned over at Marlene and sent a wink, sending her into a fit of giggles again, "Definitely a date."

"Does that mean you two are finally dating?"

Ria pretended not to notice that Cloud was obviously listening, his coffee cup in midair. Reno rested his chin on his palm, staring at Ria with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, Ri. Are we finally dating?"

Ria flushed slightly, ushering Marlene further into the kitchen, "I suppose I should ask him later, hmm?"

"I think you should just ask him out," Marlene boldly stated, "Men are too lazy to make the first move."

Cloud choked on his coffee and cleared his throat uncomfortably. Reno patted him on the back and pretended not to hear anything that Marlene just said. Ria chuckled nervously and followed Marlene into the kitchen, Cloud and Reno's banter filtering through her ears as she went.

"You got me there," she responded to the smaller girl once the men were out of earshot.

Marlene chatted away while she cooked, filling Ria in on all of the gossip, whether it be from neighborhood kids or bar patrons (Ria almost found the former more interesting). She was smiling to herself, amused by the young girl, until she heard another voice in her head, one she had not heard for some time.

 _ **Today is the day, is it not?**_

She looked around hurriedly, terrified that he was nearby, though knowing it not to be the case.

A dark chuckle, _**Do not worry, Ria. I currently have no physical form. I cannot harm you, or the girl.**_

Ria didn't want Marlene to see her talking to herself, so she excused herself from the kitchen and exited swiftly through the back door.

"What do you want?"

 _ **I visit you every anniversary.**_

"How kind," she stated dryly, _I should have known this would happen._

 _ **I took care of him for you, as I said I would. I ended his miserable existence. It has been ten years, and you are still not satisfied.**_

"I'm a difficult woman to satisfy."

 _ **So I've heard**_.

She rolled her eyes, checking that no one else was around the back alley, "What do you want, Sephiroth?"

 _ **Just checking in.**_

"Don't be so creepy," she stated sarcastically, though there was a ghost of a smile on her face.

His deep voice reverberated between her ears, and Ria closed her eyes. Something about him and his voice had always been soothing to her. Unfortunately, that had not changed over the years, despite the monster he had become.

 _ **Good to know.**_

"Butt out, weirdo."

 _ **You are the one whose soul I feel calling me, not the other way around. Why is it that you always come knocking at my proverbial door?**_

Ria glanced behind her, checking that the back door was still closed and she was still alone, "Ever since that incident in the labs when I was 13…I don't know. You know better than me."

 _ **Ah, yes. You locked yourself in a freezer full of uncontrolled Jenova cells for a few hours. Gave your father quite a scare.**_

 _And myself_ , she thought to herself dryly.

 _ **And although never explicitly experimented on, you became connected to Jenova, and therefore me. Congratulations.**_

"Thanks. Do I get a medal?"

 _ **Only if you join me in world domination and destruction when I am once again strong enough to take physical form.**_

Ria scoffed, "Or not."

A deep chuckle that sent shivers down her spine.

 _ **I guess we will see, hmm? Happy anniversary, dear Ria. You're welcome.**_

Ria nearly jumped out of her skin when the back door opened and a small body poked out.

"Ria?"

"Hmm?" she asked distractedly.

"It's almost done," Marlene smiled brightly, none the wiser to the events that had occurred in Ria's mind during her absence, "Are you coming?"

Ria nodded and began to walk back to the door, though something stopped her.

"Be right there, Marlene."

The girl nodded and went back inside, the door shutting loudly behind her. Ria carefully stepped back to her original position, picking up a black feather that materialized where she was just standing. She felt goosebumps on her skin. The feather felt soft and soothing between her fingers.

 _ **You may see me sooner than you think, Ria. I hope you will join me**_.

"I'm not sure about that," she responded distractedly.

Another sadistic chuckle, one that would haunt her in her sleep for the next few nights.

 _ **I am**_.


End file.
